Legend of the Three Spearmen
by ChenChong91
Summary: Ma Chao sent Jiang Wei to gather information on Dong Zhuo. Jiang Wei had a fateful encounter with Diao Chan before the battle of Si Shui and Hu Lao Gate. Zhao Yun bade farewell to Zhen Ji and leave for Gongsun Zan.What will happen next? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, ROTK or any of the characters involved, except some of mine own-made up original character. Koei does. I do not plan to make money out of this.

**Title: Legend of the Three Spearmen**

**Summary: Jiang Wei is revived after he was killed during the rebellion against Wei. What happens as two more people were revived as well? The fates of the land change as Jiang Wei was returned back to life to the time just before the Yellow Turban rebellion broke out. Can Jiang Wei restore the Han Dynasty, with his two best friends, Ma Chao and Zhao Yun? Together, they will meet new allies and also new enemies as they struggled desperately in chaos.**

**Pairings: Jiang Wei x Diao Chan, Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji, Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying, Guan Ping x Xing Cai, Liu Bei x Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce x Da Qiao, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao, Meng Huo x Zhu Rong**

Author's Note: Please note that this is a fanfic about Shu, mainly Jiang Wei, Ma Chao and Zhao Yun. The people are wearing costumes from DW5 if you notice as you read on.

Prologue: The Beginning of a Struggle

"_This is endless!" thought the old general clad in light green armor outside his strategist robe given to him by Zhuge Liang, with the embroidered with pink flowers silk on his lower body armor plate. He slashed one Wei soldier on the head with his trident, Blink in his right hand and did a horizontal slice around him, slaying five to ten soldiers at the same time. _

_Just then, a sudden pain in the chest threw Jiang Wei on his knee, as he struggled to get up while holding onto his chest with his free hand. "No...I can't fall here! I cannot let the late Prime Minister down!" _

_Hordes of Wei troops surrounded Jiang Wei in a circle with a murderous expression on their faces . Jiang Wei could stand no longer. If he was to die, he would not let the others have the honor of slaying him. He would do it himself! He thought, as he brought his trident to his throat and slashed it. The last thing he thought was, "Forgive me, Prime Minister..."_

Jiang Wei, the last hope of Shu, had fallen during the rebellion at Cheng Du, along with Zhong Hui, his sworn friend whom he had made use of. Jiang Wei had no regrets before he fell. He had done his duty well. He had fought for Shu to the end. Liu Chan, however, had cowardly surrendered to Wei without even consulting him. Even though, he had no resentment against his lord. He had promised to restore Shu-Han but failed miserably, that was what he regretted the most. He remembered fighting his Eternal rival, Deng Ai, losing and winning marginally. If only he hadn't stood in his way... Perhaps, the restoration of the Han Empire could have succeeded. But he remembered in one battle with Deng Ai, his Nemesis had spoken,

"I owe my life to Lord Sima Yi, for that, I must repay him for my gratitude. I will fight for Wei loyally. I shall defeat you even though you were once part of Wei!"

Now, Jiang Wei was dead. His body had suffered heart spasms repetitively before he fell to his knees. Perhaps this was Heaven's fate. He was destined to die and the Han Empire will never ever be restored. The old man who wore green light armor outside his strategist robe, with a golden sash on his waist and a silk embroidered with pink flowers on his lower body plate armor, was then cut into pieces by Wei soldiers. His wife and daughters also were executed in the same way as he did. He had failed his family, his master and his oath. If only... He was given just one more chance. To redeem himself. To crave out a new path for destiny... But was it all too late now?

Jiang Wei was lying on the ground, unconscious. He was engulfed in darkness. When he slowly opened his eyes and woke up. He got up and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. He could barely see his hands. Just then, he remembered he was dead. He tried to stroke his white beard only to find out that there was no beard?! He was made younger now, with long black hair tied in a pony tail. Perhaps he was in hell, for all the sins he had caused for the deaths of many people because of all of his endless futile resistance against Wei, he wondered. If this was truly hell... why was there only darkness? No torture...No judges to sentence him to eighteen depths of hell... Jiang Wei felt like it was the end for him. He had failed his duty. He felt so depressed until he shed a tear.

"Prime Minister... Forgive me..." weeped the young prodigy of Tian Shui.

"Do not cry." said a voice which came out of nowhere. "Who's goes there?!" said Jiang Wei as he turned around only to see nothing but darkness. Am I going to be swallowed eternally in darkness? He wondered. The male tough voice sounded again as a man appeared before Jiang Wei out of sudden. This was Fu Xi... the god and a culture hero, reputed to be the inventor of writing, fishing and trapping. He was wearing Leather Jerkin and armed with a great sword. He has a fairly handsome face with silky raven black short hair.

"I am Fu Xi, now a god that govern the Heaven and Hell in afterlife." replied the human-like God."

"What...You must be the god that taught his subjects to cook, to fish with nets, and to hunt with weapons made of iron. You are also the one who instituted marriage!" exclaimed Jiang Wei, who appeared to be shocked.

"Indeed...I am. You must be the famous Jiang Wei, the Prodigy of Tian Shui. Even though your efforts to revive the kingdom of Shu was commendable, it was still a failure and led to unnecessary deaths of many. For that you should be sentenced to hell. However...I would like to test the will and strength of humans..." paused Fu Xi as he glanced at Jiang Wei, who seemed to be silent. Jiang Wei was only trying to fulfill the late wishes of the late Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang, but was it necessary to cost so many lives? He could not help but wondered. Perhaps the god, Fu Xi, was correct after all.

"I will give you just one chance. I will return you back to life back in time before the times of chaos when you will try and change the fates of the land as you wishes. However, in three years time, you must bring before me, three things. The token of Love, the token of Justice and Token of Loyalty. If you failed... I will simply put you to death again and be returned to your present state then you will suffer in hell eternally. Note that you will lose your memory as well . Will you accept this test?" asked Fu Xi.

Jiang Wei was looking down at the ground, which was nothing but darkness, without even considering twice, decided to take this chance. This is it. If he were to have another opportunity to fulfill his duty and once again fight to restore the Han Dynasty, he would do so at any price to pay.

"I accept! For anything I will give if I can truly return back to life!" said Jiang Wei.

"Very well then. Now you shall be revived. I expect the conditions to be fulfilled in three years time. Remember, you only have 3 years." reminded Fu Xi before the darkness dispersed, which the light replaced and took Jiang Wei away before he could react...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diao Chan was waiting at the gate of Xia Pi Castle. Waiting for her lord, Lu Bu, to return. She turned around and found Lu Bu walking slowly to her. _

"_I know you can do it! Lord Lu Bu!" said Diao Chan as she ran to Lu Bu's side. Suddenly, Lu Bu collapsed, dropping his famous Halberd, Sky Scorcher on the ground, revealing three arrows struck onto his back, piercing his armor. Lu Bu was dead as Diao Chan held him up, letting his head resting on her shoulder._

"_Rest well...my beloved." said Diao Chan as she tried to control the sorrow in her heart over her lover's death. A tear dropped on Lu Bu's shoulder. It was her tear. However, an arrow that came out of nowhere and pierced the back of her head...killing her instantaneously. _

"Is this what you truly want as well? The Han Dynasty was destroyed even though you tried to restore it by killing Dong Zhuo. Your mission to the Han was already completed. There is no more reason you should want to return back to life, Diao Chan." said a young woman with a fairly beautiful face. She has slightly longer black hair which flows naturally, with a golden tiara with red jewels. She was clad in light green armor, with leather trappings above her waist, but bellow her waist, she wore cloth dress, which was common dress preferred by women. This is Nu Wa, the goddess and wife of Fu Xi, also in charge of governing Heaven and Hell together with him.

"No...I want to return back to life. For the sake of saving Lord Lu Bu from the inevitable death he faced, I will do anything, including losing my memory. Please...I beg you..." pleaded Diao Chan. She was the peerless beauty with the most beautiful face in the land. Her brown hair was tied in a circle fashion with a golden hairpin given by Lu Bu. She was dressed in pink dress and wore pink shoes.

"Okay then... You will be revived, however, you must bring me three things as conditions to be returned to life. A token of True Love, token of Loyalty and lastly, token of beauty. If you failed... you will suffer the same fate of that Shu-Han officer, but you will then spend the rest of your life locked away in Heaven though." warned Nu Wa, before a shine of bright light chased out the darkness, and took Diao Chan away before she could react. The last thing she thought while her memory retained was,

"_who was that officer?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Deng Ai was finally freed from the prisoner cart after being bound by chains! He desperately tried to run together with his son away from the escort soldiers under Zhong Hui's order. When he saw banners of his own troops, he immediately ran to them, thinking that he had been saved. But the rider on the horse galloped toward him and before Deng Ai could even gasped, a long blade slashed off his head... He had been betrayed by his own men and killed before he could even react... His son, Deng Zhong, was not spared as well._

_The last thing Deng Ai could think of was "Revenge"._

When the light faded, a man, clad in blue armor, with the symbols of Wei, and wore a blue turban. He has small goatee with fine mustache shaped in a straight line. He slammed his fist against the wall and bellowed,

"Return me to life as well! This is not fair! That bastard used a cheap plot which resulted in my untimely death! I didn't plan to revolt! Why didn't anyone believe me! I was so loyal to Master Sima Yi back then, and this is what i get? I want to defeat and ridicule that incompetent scum, Jiang Wei again!"

Fu Xi let out a heaved sigh before he answered,

"Oh well, Deng Ai, if you so badly want to return to life. I will do so. Bring me three things as well. A token of Rivalry, Token of Friendship, Token of Treachery, or you shall face the same fate of Jiang Wei. Understood?"

"Yes, I would do anything just to face my rival! He is the only despicable rival deemed worthy to be slain only by me and no one else! I would have my revenge for the shame he had caused me! Hahahaha!" laughed Deng Ai before he was taken away by a ray of light...

After the three people had been taken by the light, Nu Wa appeared right back at Fu Xi's side, and hugged his arm. Fu Xi then commented on the three people who desperately wanted to change the course of nature.

"Those three... Will they succeed in their objectives? Perhaps this is interesting to watch, my dear?" asked Fu Xi

"Yes...We, gods, do get bored after governing the afterlife for so long! Now we can have something interesting to see. The Will of Heaven or the Will of men, which shall prevail, we will see then." replied Nu Wa

"Now the three kingdoms era shall return back to the times where the Yellow Turban rebellion broke out...The fates of the land lie in the hands of those three..." commented Fu Xi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess we all know who is that officer Diao Chan was talking about. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Three Spearmen! And Please Review!

Next chapter: Battle of Xi Liang, the Terror of War.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, ROTK or any of the characters involved. Koei does. I do not plan to make money out of this.

Author's Note: Jiang Wei is 17, Diao Chan is 16, Deng Ai is 19, Zhao Yun is 20 and some battles don't follow closely to the timeline historically. So some battles may happen early, like battles occurring after days to months.

Legend of the Three Spearmen

Chapter 1: Battle of Xi Liang, Terror of War, A new Path

Year 184.A.D

Jiang Wei's father, who was a local military official of his homeland, Tian Shui, has resigned his rank from Dong Zhuo in order to escape from the chaos caused by the Yellow Turban. The land was in chaos. Many innocent civilians, including his family moved to Guan Zhong region to avoid the war. There was this respected man, called General Ma Teng, who is the leader of local famous experienced Cavalry. He ruled Guan Zhong with kindness and was often respected as a benevolent man.

Ma Teng was given the land of Liang Province by the Han emperor Liu Ling to govern. When the Yellow Turban attacked Liang Province, the emperor sent the general Dong Zhuo to attack the Yellow Turban. Ma Teng was ordered to assist Dong Zhuo by sending his two famous generals, Ma Chao and Pang De. The Yellow Turbans are a hordes of normal civilians and poor peasants being put together after recent disasters had struck our land, all because of the Emperor being manipulated by the ten eunuchs as their puppets in controlling the state affairs.

"_Jiang Wei…" a familiar voice echoed in his mind. The young Jiang Wei looked around and saw no one execpt darkness. Then a bright light shone and a man holding a great sword appeared in front of him, which quite startled the young man._

"_Who are you?" asked Jiang Wei. He felt familiar with this man. Had he met him before? He thought._

"_It is no wonder you cannot remember me. My identity to you is not important. Your mission in this land is to quell the chaos and also find me three tokens." The familiar man gave a broad smile._

"_Three tokens? What are they?" questioned Jiang Wei._

"_They are the tokens that symbolized Love, Justice and Loyalty. Find them and bring them to me at Mt Emei within 3 years. I must take my leave. Take care. I have high expectations for you, who is given a chance to be here " The stranger slowly dissolves into nothing and disappeared._

Jiang Wei woke up with a sweat on his face. He wiped off his sweat with his sleeve. He could not help but feel confused at this stranger's words in his dream. Nevertheless he got off his mattress in the tent and went outside to find his father.

"Father…"

"Ah Jiang Wei, you have come. Listen you must protect the peasants of Tian Shui. The Yellow Turbans have also attacked Liang Province. We must move to city of Xi Liang. Wei… if anything happens to me… you must live on, with your mother."

"Father, do not say such things! You will be fine. You will live so that I can be filial to you and Mother…"

"Wei…"

Jiang Wei's mother, who was a matronly woman with soothing voice and a ready smile, approached them.

"Ah, there you two, come and eat. Lunch is ready!" said the kind lady.

Jiang Wei nodded at his father, who did the same and the two followed the mother in the family to the tent to eat. However, Jiang Wei would always hide a bamboo scroll of strategies in his sleeve, when he finished his meals, he would read the scroll and learn more about strategy. Jiang Wei's father was proud to have such a bright and brave son. The family happily enjoyed their meal while preparing to move out to lead the peasants...

--

Meanwhile… outside Ma Chao and Pang De's main camp.

Ma Chao presumed that the land was in current chaos due to the Yellow Turbans plaguing the land with their senseless talks about bringing peace in the name of Heaven. He was walking to the tent, accompanied by Pang De.

"My spear of Justice shall bring them to justice! Father had ordered me to assist the Han general, Dong Zhuo in his struggle against the Yellow Turban. My friend, Pang De, is coming with me. Let us go, let our spear and halberds be known throughout the land!" he thought as he walked.

Pang De was making a mental note while he was walking beside Ma Chao. He sensed Ma Chao's honor and strong sense of Justice.

"My master, Lord Ma Teng, had ordered his valiant son, Ma Chao, to march with me. We are to join force with Dong Zhuo, who is currently fighting against the Yellow Turban. This Ma Chao is said to be brave and honorable, therefore, we became friends soon. As you wish, my lord. With my twin halberds and his spear, we shall bring peace back to the land together."

A tent is seen outside the desert plain of Guan Zhong along with many others with the banner of ''Ma '. Guan Zhong was a land that was neither very hot nor very cold. In the day, the weather is dry and the blazing sun burns the land. At night, the weather is cool until not even a single grass could be grown.

Inside the tent was a table seated by the generals Ma Chao and Pang De, who were currently discussing their war council meeting about the plans. Their weapons were placed neatly in their weapon rack beside Ma Chao. A map of Guan Zhong terrain was placed on the table, with red checkers as the enemies' forces and blue checkers as the allies' forces.

Pang De spoke, "Ma Chao, it is good to see you here again."

"Yes, Pang De, let us fight in the name of justice against these Yellow villains! De, we must rid this land of these rebels away from disturbing the peace of Guan Zhong."

Pang De nodded his head and moved two blue checkers with his fingers, which were on the top right corner of the map toward a larger blue checker. The large blue checker is marked with the flag named ' Dong ' and was placed on the lower left corner of the map. A large red unit was placed on the lower right corner of the map, with about 4 other red checkers surrounding the 3 blue checkers.

Pang De explained his battle strategy to Ma Chao thoroughly,

"The enemies, named the yellow turbans, have attacked Guan Zhong. The enemy leader, Zhang Jiao, is said to be able to use sorcery to call upon magic. They have fortify the defense at the bridge so in order for our alliance to work, we must rescue lord Dong Zhuo away from the enemies' units. Our main objective is to regroup with Dong Zhuo's main unit. Together, we shall repel the enemies together. Let us go, we shall show the might of the Guan Zhong's warriors."

Ma Chao nodded his head and stood up, while announcing,

"This settles it then. Let go!"

The two warriors of Guan Zhong took their weapons from the rack and mounted their steeds and rode toward the battlefield, with their cavalry soldiers riding after them. On the way, there were many scattered rock on the sandy plains, but these experienced mounted spearmen were able to dodge these rock successfully. None of the spearmen was dismounted with their skillful handling of their horses.

Ma Chao ordered his troops,

"Go and attack the enemies! Follow me!"

Meanwhile, Pang De, who was riding on his steed right beside Ma Chao's, was pondering in his mind

"Indeed, so this is the son of Lord Ma Teng. One day, his bravery shall spread across the land. Hopefully, he can follow his warrior's belief, as I have done so…"

On the battlefield, an over built man, holding a large blade by the name of Fear, was slashing some of the Yellow Turbans, while ridiculing their weak skills. The Dong Zhuo army arrived at the central bridge and were prepared to advance when they encountered a huge log, specially conjured by Zhang Liang's magic to block their way. They could not pass through as anyone who tried to pass through will be crushed by the rolling log. The other route was blocked by Yellow Turban general, Cheng Yuanzhi, who ordered his men to throw boulders to stop his enemies from passing through.

"Arrr… You useless soldiers! Hurry up and kill the guy who is blocking our path!" bellowed Dong Zhuo.

A gigantic rock hit one of the soldiers, causing him to fly away and this went on to other soldiers. The soldiers of Dong Zhuo began to panic and scream,

"Waaa!! The Yellow Turbans… Are they behind this?!"

Dong Zhuo, upon seeing this sticky situation, immediately called upon his armies to retreat and to regroup. He rode his steed to the site where rocks were rolling down the slope. He jumped into the air and did a vertical slash on one of the rock and he continued to stomp the ground, creating shockwave to destroy the rocks single- handedly.

"Magic cannot stop us!" Dong Zhuo smirked.

The soldiers of Dong Zhuo got a huge morale boost as they regained their confidence at their leader's prowess in battle.

"Lord Dong Zhuo! HURRAY!" They cheered for their leader.

Dong Zhuo galloped to his prey and defeated Cheng Yuanzhi as he struck him with his spiked blade. The defeated general retreated,cursing at the Han Imperial army for his wound. Dong Zhuo had a plan up his sleeve. He ordered his men to take over the boulders and throw them to create a rock bridge,creating another route,while his fierce officer, Hua Xiong led the rest of his army to station at the central bridge. Dong Zhuo led his own men to proceed on a mission to defeat Zhang Liang and clear the path for the rest of his army. Hua Xiong, the only one outstanding military officer, wielding his Bull's Blade on the battlefield followed along his lord...

--

Meanwhile...

The Jiang family has finished their meal and moved on with the peasants. There were no soldiers helping them. Jiang Wei and his father were the only capable warriors protecting the peasants. Just then a farmer rushed over with panic.

"The Yellow Turbans have attacked! They have captured our wives and daughters and demanded our valuables as ransom!"

"What? Jiang Wei, follow me. You can fight already." Jiang Wei's father called. They readied their weapons. The older man carried a spear called Starlight Pike while Jiang Wei only wielded a commonly used sword by soldiers. They then followed the peasants to the exchange location.

When they arrived, they found that the fairly looking young women dressed in peasant clothes were kneeling on the ground, guarded by some Yellow Turban Bandits. Their wrists were tied behind their back in a tight knot. Their mid-arms and elbows were tied with the ropes in an overly tight knot, forcing their arms to stick in a parallel line. White cloths were forcibly wedged between their teeth, suppressing their tongue as they tried to shout for help upon seeing their rescuers, but all they could make was "mmpfh" sound. The Yellow Turbans, obviously bandits who acted on their own without Zhang Jiao knowing, as the Great Teacher would never do such a despicable act.

"Release the women!" yelled Jiang Wei's father.

"Who do you think you are… whatever, you will be a corpse in a moment with your son. Attack!" The leader ordered.

Within a few minutes, all the bandits were dead, but the leader cowardly sneaked up and stabbed Jiang Wei father, severely maiming him.

"Father, Noooo!!" screamed Jiang Wei with his face dark with pain. He then felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him, as he clenched his fist and dropped the sword. He went to his father's side, who then breathed his last words.

"Wei...Protect...your mother! Ugh..."

"Father!! Please wake up! No, It cannot be!" Jiang Wei cried, but no matter how much he cried, his father would never wake up. He looked at the leader who laughed,

"Ha! So the son wishes to follow the father! Die!"

"I shall kill you to avenge my father!!" screamed Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei took the Starlight Pike from his father and, and with one single slash, killed the leader. He could not help but wanted to seek vengeance. A surge of anger flowed within him as he let tears drop upon his father's body. He considered his mission of his father that he must lead his people to safety. He saved the women, untied them and escorted them to safe place. He sent his friends, Liang Xu and Yin Shang to take care of the people. He took the spear and went looking for Zhang Jiao…

--

Just then, Ma Chao and Pang De and their vanguards arrived first on the battlefield. The armies of Ma Chao clashed with the Yellow Turbans as cries and weapon clashing filled the air. Ma Chao slashed some yellow turbans while Pang De used his twin halberds and slew ten enemies at once. Pang De then noticed a man in yellow robes chanting a spell. It was none other than Zhang Liang.

"Lord Ma Chao, allow me to defeat this foe for you."

Ma Chao nodded his head as Pang De rode forth and defeated Zhang Liang by plunging his twin halberds into the man's heart and pulled them out. Zhang Liang watched in horror as his body fell throbbing on the ground, his agony scream filled the air. The spell broke and the rest of Dong Zhuo army, including the valiant Hua Xiong, could advance once again. Ma Chao signaled for his men to wait for Dong Zhuo army to regroup at the other side of the tunnel. Ma Chao's army advanced ahead of Dong Zhuo to secure their checkpoint However, what the two valiant generals of Liang did not realize was Zhang Liang's body began to dissolve into white smoke and vanished into thin air... It seemed the real Zhang Liang was not truly dead yet...

--

Meanwhile...

"I finally found you! Zhang Jiao!" Jiang Wei's voice cracked with rage as he pointed his father trusted spear at the Great Teacher. The set glare of his eyes gave an intimidating look.

"Who are you, boy, this is no place for a boy on the battlefield! Put away your spear!" Zhang Jiao screamed in exasperation.

"I am Jiang Wei, your soldiers of the Yellow Turbans have killed my father! They tried to take some innocent women as hostages as my father died saving them. Do you know that?!" Jiang Wei spoke in grudging tones.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Is that true? Perhaps they are using the Heaven's name to do evil deeds! Oh my, this goes wrong against my faith of the Way of Peace!" Zhang Jiao remarked with a tinge of regret.

"You mean you are not responsible for the deaths you have caused. But you have certainly caused the rebellion. Now I must defeat you!" Taunted Jiang Wei.

" You foolish child! The heaven is on my side!" jeered Zhang Jiao.

Zhang Jiao and Jiang Wei began to duel. Zhang Jiao began to conjure a huge fireball from his staff, which rushed forth at the speed of light. Jiang Wei could not dodge in time, He spun his spear around in a circle to stop the fireball. The fireball was deflected and flew away by the spinning force of his spear. Jiang Wei then rushed forth and leapt in the air. He gave Zhang Jiao a spinning kick to his head, which was blocked by Zhang Jiao. Jiang Wei then use the momentum to attempt to stab Zhang Jiao in mid air but he was knocked off by Zhang Jiao's sudden explosion of aura burst, and landed on the ground.

"Ah!!" Jiang Wei shouted as he began to twirl his spear around, slashing Zhang Jiao repetitively and followed by a final slash, putting all energy into his attack as blue aura surrounded him. This was his Musou, as Zhang Jiao took his attack. He began to laugh as he chanted a spell to heal himself of the magical damage of Musou done to him.

Zhang Jiao then chanted an spell, which created multiple illusions that surrounded Jiang Wei in a circle. They laughed manically as Jiang Wei got up and tried to find the real body. He crouched on the ground, spear in his hand, and eyed the illusions.

"Which is the real body?" Jiang Wei thought. "If this is the case, I will simply attack every one of them!"

Jiang Wei then used his spear and did a sweep from his spear, hitting each illusions. The illusions vanished, but the laughters continued. Jiang Wei was then startled. Where was the real body? The real Zhang Jiao was above him, floating in the sky as he began to chant another spell. Strange light began to materialized into a shape of a ring above Jiang Wei. Zhang Jiao then waved his hands with open palms and the ring lowed around Jiang Wei's waist as he wondered what was that as it encircled him. He then closed his palms into a tight fists as his hands locked together. The ring then bound Jiang Wei's arms, body and waist as he yell out a scream of cry in a seemingly locked cuff. Zhang Jiao then chanted more spells as rings began to bound his legs, ankles and thighs. He could not move at all, but managed to stand on the ground.

"What is this spell! Let me go!"

"Muhahaa! Witness the miracle of the Way of Peace. Those who oppose us, oppose the Heaven! Now you shall face the wrath of the Heaven!" Zhang Jiao screamed.

Zhang Jiao began to launch another fireball at Jiang Wei, which hit him as he flew away and fell on the ground with a huge thud. The rings that bound him began to fade as he slowly lost his consciousness while Zhang Jiao looked at him with a sad face.

"I was forced to do so... May the heaven forgive me as i failed to lead my people correctly..."

--

Meanwhile...

Dong Zhuo's army regrouped with Hua Xiong, who advanced via the central bridge route and together they advanced into the tunnel to find themselves in another sticky situation. Zhang Bao, brother of Zhang Jiao chanted another spell to create multiple phantoms of soldiers.

"Let see how you fare against my illusions!" screamed Zhang Bao.

Dong Zhuo's soldiers tried to slash at the phantoms with their blades only to realize cutting through them.

"Huh? How were we supposed to attack these things?" The soldiers exclaimed.

The general Hua Xiong exclaimed at the top of his lungs, for he knew even his valor could not defeat an phantom army when he tried stabbing a phantom soldier, only to realize his spear piercing through him.

"Damn Yellow Turbans! Such Cheap trickery! We couldn't advance nor retreat, unless we want to be gutted by Lord Dong Zhuo...What can we do?"

Another phantom soldier from behind was about to slash at Hua Xiong when Pang De on the other side of the tunnel called out suddenly, his voice alerting the general of Dong Zhuo. Hua Xiong narrowly dodged the attack from behind and moved back a few steps. Dong Zhuo then issued an order for the army to pull away from the phantom army to avoid further damage. The army of Dong Zhuo ran for their lives as Hua Xiong led the rear flank.

Just then, Ma Chao's forces secured his army's checkpoint and the rest of his armies have arrived.

"Sorry, I am late. Now, let wipe out these guys!" announced Ma Chao.

"So you are the son of Ma Teng!" Dong Zhuo yelled at Ma Chao, who was on the other side of tunnel. "Hurry up and defeat the guy who is charge of the spells!"

"Hmph! This person,I see he is not a kind person at all. I do not like saving him." Ma Chao thought.

Ma Chao probed around searching for the enemy leader and found a man in yellow robes chanting a spell. Riding on his white stallion, he rushed at the man with his spear in hand. The man in robes, was none other than Zhang Bao, who was caught surprised as Ma Chao rushed forth like the speed of lightning and plunged his spear deep into his heart. Zhang Bao let out a scream before falling on the ground. This broke the illusion spells as the phantom dispersed.

"Men! The illusion spell has been broken. In the name of Justice, advance and take out these foes!" Ma Chao gave a cheering speech. Dong Zhuo army and Ma Chao army then joined up and advanced to the main altar, where Zhang Jiao was located. Again, when they left, Zhang Bao's body vanished the same way as Zhang Liang's body. Could this battle be a decoy set up by the Yellow Turbans?

Hua Xiong rode his steed to Pang De as he showed gesture of thanks for helping him in time.

"Good work, warrior of Xi Liang! If not for your shout, I would have been buried under these sands!" said the fierce general of Dong Zhuo.

"No need for thanks. I am only doing my duty of protecting my allies," replied Pang De. The Han imperial combined forces marched onto the last altar of the Yellow Turbans.

Zhang Jiao was standing on the altar with his Fire staff in his hand. After defeating Jiang Wei, Zhang Jiao seemed to be recuperating when Dong Zhuo stepped forward as he pointed his sword at Zhang Jiao and stomped into the ground, causing a small shockwave.

"You over there! I'll deal with you myself!" exclaimed Dong Zhuo.

"Silence! Your actions are controlled by demons!" Zhang Jiao screamed as he could sense the evilness in Dong Zhuo's heart. "Heaven shall exorcise the demon within you!"

"What nonsense you are talking about? Begone!"

Dong Zhuo rushed forth to slash Zhang Jiao, but he disappeared and appeared again behind him and gave him a good smack on the head with his staff and knocked him away with his staff.

Ma Chao and Pang De then stepped forward before Zhang Jiao.

"You! Deceiving the people with your false teachings. My spear of Justice shall not forgive you!" yelled Ma Chao.

"My twin halberds will not stand down too, before I end this chaos by defeating you." added Pang De.

"Disbelievers! Everywhere! Why can't you see my good intentions?! Prepare yourself!" Zhang Jiao began to power up as aura of flame surrounded him.

Zhang Jiao launched a series of fireballs, which Ma Chao narrowed his eyes at the attacks, and skillfully dodged each one of them as he leap. He plunged his spear on the ground and using it to leap and twirled his spear to slash Zhang Jiao. Pang De rushed toward Zhang Jiao and repetitively slashed Zhang Jiao with his twin halberds as Zhang Jiao suffered wounds after wounds, which he could not heal in time. Zhang Jiao launched the same tricks of creating multiple illusions. Ma Chao eyed his target, his eye glow golden, as he locked on his target and threw his spear upward, hitting the real Zhang Jiao floating in the air, knocking him down.

"What is this ability I have?" asked Ma Chao in his mind. "I seem to be able to see through my enemies' attack!"

Finally, Dong Zhuo sneaked behind Zhang Jiao as he got up and threw a small bomb that detonated him as his remains went smoked. Zhang Jiao body began to vaporise, emitting white smoke. It was an illusion! This was all a trick! Just then a loud voice boomed,

"Foolish heathens of the Han, if you have the courage to face the trial of Heaven, meet me at Ji Province!"

It seemed that the Yellow Turbans army was led by illusions of Zhang Jiao and his brothers. But for an illusion to be this powerful, their true self would be stronger too. Ma Chao could not say a word as he clenched his teeth at the cowardly used magic. Pang De patted on his shoulder, and the leader nodded.

Ma Chao declared victory for his army by waving his spear high in the air. Pang De nodded his head and waved his twin halberds in the air too, as the soldiers cheered. The rest of the Yellow Turbans had fleed. Ma Chao made a mental note in his mind that he would perhaps go to this Ji Province to meet the final rebellion...

"Haha! This victory would not have been possible, if not for me! So long, you kids from Xi Liang have been helpful in assisting in me! Muhaha!" Dong Zhuo gave a sinister laugh as he led his army triumphing back home to his base in Tian Shui.

Ma Chao scanned the area for any other leftover enemies to clean up when he then noticed Jiang Wei on the ground and scrambled to him. Pang De followed Ma Chao to see the wounded boy lying on the ground unconscious..

"Amazing...This boy... I could sense he is still alive! I see he has the power to survive against even the great evil sorcerer Zhang Jiao. Impressive!" commented Ma Chao.

"Lord Ma Chao... shall we take him back to camp?" asked Pang De.

"Yes...ask some of our men to take him to our camp and heal him." ordered Ma Chao.

Pang De motioned for some of the privates to take the wounded boy to the army camp set up slowly by the soldiers after the battle was won. They lay the unconscious boy on the bed in one of the tents. Ma Chao asked for the physician to examine his wounds. The doctor prescribed some medicines and left. No one was in the tent Jiang Wei was, as Ma Chao ordered everyone not to disturb his rest.

_As Jiang Wei was in the state of unconsciousness, he had another dream where he was in darkness everywhere, this time the stranger appeared again with his great sword in hand._

"_You again...Just who are you? Why are you appearing before me?" Jiang Wei questioned._

"_Perhaps I should remind you. I am Fu Xi, the god that govern the realm of heaven and earth. I have come to tell you things. You are reborn. The truth is you are dead before, and i allow your soul to be reborn in the same body in this timeline. You have a previous past that was from another timeline in the future. Your past was filled with bloodshed that you have persisted. Look."_

_Hellish flames appeared and screams of agony of the people he had killed as hands appeared, trying to reach for their murderer. Jiang Wei was shocked as he stood in fear. What had he done? Why he could not remember anything? _

"_You will experience that again if you choose the wrong choice, my friend. Farewell!" Fu Xi said as he disappeared, leaving Jiang Wei to wonder what was going on. He could not believe what Fu Xi had said. There was no way he could have killed that many people, thousands of them! The fact that he was reborn made no sense, as there was no prove at all. As the dream began to fade... Jiang Wei said,_

"_I...don't know if I should believe what he said. I just can't make myself to believe him!"_

He woke up on the bed as he opened his eyes, to find himself lying on the bed in the tent.

"Another dream... again... That was unbelievable." Jiang Wei took a look at his surroundings and asked, "Where am I...Ouch..."

He had slight burns on his body and some bruises, which were all bandaged up. Other than that, there were no serious injuries. Jiang Wei's mother was by his side as Ma Chao had ordered for his men to search for Jiang Wei's family and brought her here to him. Jiang Wei was then engulfed in sadness as he began to sob.

"Mother... Father was..." Jiang Wei told her his father death and the two weeped. After a while, they calmed down as his mother told him that the rest of the peasants have successfully evaluated safely to Xi Liang city. She also told him that he was saved by General Ma Chao and he was now resting in his camp. Ma Chao then came in and told her a great news.

"Madam Jiang, I would like to take your son in and train him to be a warrior. He would serve me in aiding the Imperial Han and be under my care. He has great power, I can sense it"

"If my son agrees... then as his mother, I would agree to his decision. Please...take my son and train him." said Madam Jiang.

Jiang Wei sat up and looked at Ma Chao. He then gasped in shock as he recognized Ma Chao, whom he had respected as an honorable man in Xi Liang. He had heard that he had a great sense of justice, something he admired too.

"You are Lord Ma Chao, son of Lord Ma Teng! It would be my great honor to serve you. I would do my best in meeting your expectations."

"Such great enthusiasm. Good. Once you recovered, you would come with me to Xi Liang. From there, I will personally train you to be one of my father officer and also we will discuss about our next move." Ma Chao smiled and left the tent.

Jiang Wei then arranged for his mother and his friends to settle down at Xi Liang until the chaos was over. Jiang Wei asked for Liang Xu and Yin Shang, his friends since childhood to come into his room.

"I am leaving my mother to you." said Jiang Wei. "Take care of her on behalf of our friendship."

His friends nodded and left as Jiang Wei then lay on his bed and rested. After a while, he sat up and then drank his medicine, which tasted bitter and sour that he almost wanted to puke. He then lay back down on his bed, and drifted into a deep sleep. This time, there was no dream and the sleep was very peaceful.

--

At Luo Yang,

A young poorly dressed girl looked at the man before her. She was dressed in ragged clothes as her eyes were probing at him. She looked pale as she had not eaten for days after being kidnapped and taken away by bandits from her birth parents. Surge of hunger and fear overflowed within her as her face looked sick and pale. She was in an alley, watching the man paid the human seller who bought her from the bandits with ten taels of gold. She began to fear that she was going to be suffering again. She then began to sob uncontrollably.

"Do not fear, child. The man cooed. A smile sounded in his voice "My name is Wang Yun, and I wish to make you my daughter."

"Huh?" She asked hopefully. The young Diao Chan stopped sobbing as he reassured her. He extended his hand in warm greeting, which Diao Chan returned in kind as her face was then flushed with happiness. As they held hands together, Wang Yun thought that this girl has potential of an ability to aid him when times of trouble come...

Wang Yun took Diao Chan home and trained her in arts of dance and martial arts. He gave her twin pair of Maces and ordered his servants to dress her more properly, removed her dirty clothes and gave her fine pink dress embroidered with flowers to dress in. When she returned to her room to rest on the bed, she had a dream.

_This time, a woman with a shield and rapier appeared before her..._

"_Who are you?"_

"_It seems you have forgotten me, oh my, let me reintroduce myself. I am Nu Wa, goddess that govern the realm of heaven and earth. I have come to tell you that you must acquire three tokens for me."_

"_Three tokens?"_

"_Yes, token of True Love, token of loyalty, and token of beauty. Bring them to me at Mt Emei within three years. I also want to tell you one thing. You are reborn. You have a sad past that you wished to amend it now. I have used my power to make sure your body and appearance remained the same as the other two. You will make a choice in surviving this turmoil. Choose wrongly, and you will suffer the same fate. Take care."_

_All these sounded inconceivable. Diao Chan could not believe what she had said. However, she could sense the goddess was not lying._

"_I think she was telling the truth, but I just can't believe what I am hearing..."_

Days passed as Diao Chan grew beautiful each day. One day, Wang Yun had invited Diao Chan to his room where they had their meal.

"My daughter, you have grown beautiful now." said Wang Yun. "But if you could smile often...you will be even more beautiful."

Diao Chan then began to weep.

"My daughter, what's wrong." asked Wang Yun.

"Father, I am grateful for all these days of taking me in. But whenever I see you being troubled by the current affairs of the state. I couldn't help but worry for you. Please, allow me to share your burden!"

"My daughter...I worry for the sake of the Han... but I could not do anything to save the land with my lack of power. Perhaps I should teach you how to handle domestic affairs then. Then you would be able to assist me in handling the internal affairs."

"Thank you, father." Diao Chan finally let out a faint smile at last... Wang Yun was glad that his daughter had smiled. Wang Yun made an exception of the rule of a woman learning the ways of domestic affairs, which was prohibited, but Wang Yun saw how bright his daughter was and decided to teach her. Diao Chan then became an assistant official helping her foster father while she was also taught how to be a maid and sometimes acted as main dancer during banquets. At that time, only daughters and wives of officials are allowed to go to school and read and write. Diao Chan was truly fortunate as she was able to acquire education. The capital city of the Han was freed from the widespread chaos from the Yellow Turbans, thus, Wang Yun and his family would be able to enjoy peace for a while.

--

At Ying Chuang country, a small city not troubled by the Yellow Turbans,

It was the day of the examination, every scholars were siting for their papers.The Chinese Imperial examination was one of the solution, if not, only solution to deliver out of poverty. The examination tested on the lives of ancient chinese scholars, who perhaps lived before the Han Dynasty was established and also tested skills on writing essays. There was no marking system, only pass or fail, pass as in becoming top scholar, whom then be bestowed a post, fail and you can choose to retake the examination next year. One particular young man nervously looked at his paper when he heaved a sigh. The first paper tested on his memory, he was to write the poem of Du Yu on the piece of paper with his brush. Brushing away his sweat on his forehead with his hand, he tried to composure himself as he began writing the poem.

"Okay...I can do it...This is easy..." He muttered to himself. As he wrote with his brush, he became slowly more confident. He started to remember all he was taught by the Teacher in the school slowly as he progressed on his work.

When he was done, he moved on the next script. The last paper tested on composition which the title was "Country". He began to stumble. What could he possibly write...His heart began to pump faster as his stomach clenched. His veins began to pop out slowly as he recollected his mind. However, just then a familiar memory became clear to him as he remembered his childhood...The taste of defeat on the hand of a younger boy...

_Deng Ai felt a strange familiar presence with the challenger before him. He sensed that he knew this younger boy before but could not point out exactly where he knew him. He felt uneasy around him as he narrowed his eyes at the chessboard. He was invincible at Weiqi in the village, now he had met a worthy challenger and had to pondered a while before making his move._

"_Checkmate!" The younger boy smiled as he placed his chess on the board, effectively sealing his opponent's fate. _

_Deng Ai could not believe it. He had made a fatal mistake of misjudging before making his move. Now he had lost the match. He could not bear the shame. How could he lose to a younger boy? This was not right!_

"_No, you cheated! I...I..." Deng Ai began to stuttering as he slowly lost his nerve._

"_Hey, what's wrong? Are you stuttering? A real man must admit to his defeat. Don't you know that?" The younger boy grinned. The rest of the village boys began to laugh at Deng Ai._

"_I...I...I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN! SHUT...UP! You simpleton!" Deng Ai shouted as he turned around and ran. The village boys laughed even louder as the defeated boy rubbed away the tears in his eyes. He never know, that one day, the same opponent he had faced would be his greatest rival as time told..._

Deng Ai began to brace himself as he scribbled and scribbled at the paper. He wrote about his concern for the world, how he felt sad and disgraceful for the country, and what he would do to help the country to prosper from the corruption that lurked in the government. When the time was up, the examiner took away his paper and stacked it together with other scripts. He announced that the result would be out in one week.

After the examination, Deng Ai took off with his friends. They sat at the grassland, surrounded by nearby river and mountain. Deng Ai postured himself like a commander as he waved his hand like a general placing troops in strategical locations.

"If I were the general... I would place my troops at the grassland near the mountain and river, that way my men would get the water and I would be able to scout at the enemies..." Deng Ai mumbled as his friends found his actions amusing.

"Hey, Shizai! You are one funny guy! You think you can be a general? Stop kidding me!" His friends laughed. Deng Ai paid no heed to them. Someday, they would see the accomplishments of the great Deng Ai, and then they would not be able to laugh.

Deng Ai bid farewell to his friends and returned home. He saw no point arguing with them anyway. When he arrived home, he saw his mother greeting him kindly. His mother, a honorable widow that go through thick and thin to raise him after his father died in his hometown of Ru Nan, when the Yellow Turbans invaded. Fortunately, they have escaped to this peaceful little town.

"Mother... I would like to take a rest. I am beat." Deng Ai yawned as he spoke.

"Go ahead, I have cleaned up your room, my dear son." said the kind mother.

Just before Deng Ai entered his room, his mother called out,

"Deng Ai...I want you to know that I will always give you my support. Do your best, son, and make me proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother. I won't fail you." said Deng Ai.

Deng Ai entered his room, which was a tiny stuffy one, filled with one window, one table and chair and one hammock only. His family was not really well off. He lay down on his hammock and stared at the rooftop. He hated the fact that he could not do anything to save the country, and lamented the fact that the country was in a state of distress under corrupted rule. He wanted to achieve great things but lacked the power to do so. As he lay down on the hammock, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep...

_Fu Xi appeared again before Deng Ai as Deng Ai looked around and found himself in darkness._

"_Who might this be? I don't recall seeing you before" said Deng Ai_

"_It is okay if you don't remember me. Let me tell you my name. I am Fu Xi, god that govern the realm of Heaven and Earth. I have come to tell you that you must bring me a token of Rivalry, token of Friendship, token of Treachery at Mt Emei within three years from now. Fail and you will suffer the consequences. Remember, you are reborn. I have used my power to preserve your original body and soul as you used to have in the past when you are young back then, like the other two. You have a past that you wish to change from now. You will face terror of war as you live on, however, if you make the right choice, you might change things. Some things won't change though. Fate can be changed, depend on your actions which determine the future of this land." Fu Xi said._

"_What do you mean I am reborn? I am..."_

"_It is okay if you don't believe me...Time will tell, my power has brought you a new life. I will take my leave then._

_Deng Ai was astonished to find Fu Xi to fade into darkness slowly as he disappeared._

"_Wait what's going on, I can't believe this nonsense..." _

One week passed... The result was out on a noticeboard in front of the government office. Deng Ai took a peek in front of the crowd as he stood in astonishment. He found his name on the board that said " Deng Shizai, Top scholar of the year" Deng Ai had succeeded! He gave a big grin as he danced back home in joy.

A letter had arrived, asking him to go to the government office to receive his new official post. Deng Ai went in his clothes, which were slightly ragged and he put on his hat, made of straw. He entered the office, and saw many chairs and a well dressed fat man waiting for him. He had the scorn on his face as he looked at Deng Ai's poor atire.

"So you are Deng Ai? Tell me, what post should you deserve?" asked the governer.

"I...I...dare not... to ask for it..." Deng Ai began to feel nervous again as his stuttering began at this time of all times!

"Hmm...You seem to have the habit of stuttering, have you?" asked the governer again.

"Yes...sir..." said Deng Ai.

The governor gave a displeased look on his face. He did not like this young man who stuttered. Obviously he could not be anyone good enough for a higher post. Beside, he dressed like he was some country bumpkin. A poor man should be content as long as he got a post, that should and shall deliver him out of poverty

"Fine...You go be the official in charge of guarding the farmland..."

"What? But that was one of the lowest post..." Deng Ai cried.

"Hmpf...you say something?" The fat lazy oaf scoffed. He turned his head in disgust, facing away from Deng Ai.

"No...sorry...I will take my leave then." Deng Ai immediately understood that no more words would grant him a favorable position, he bowed and then left. Before he left, he muttered to himself.

"I am top scholar... and this was what I get? Just you wait... I will make my day someday!" Deng Ai clenched his fist and said in a grudging tone. He left for his post on the farmland. At least now, Deng Ai and his mother would not be looked down anymore, on Deng Ai's stuttering habits and his family poor financial status, now he had a proper official post.

--

At Chang Shan

A young man dressed in silk white clothes embroidered with symbols dragons returned home. This is Zhao Yun, when he was young. He had returned from his spear training. When he opened his door, he gasped in shock to find his father murdered in cold blood.

"Father! Noooooo!!" screamed Zhao Yun as he tried to shake the dead body, belonged to his father, to no valid. The dead body won't wake up. Zhao Yun then proceeded to find his mother but could not find anyone else in the horse. He began to panic and was at loss of what to do. He could have lost his family for good. Just then, the mother returned from the market and screamed at the sight. Zhao Yun went to hug his mother. The two broke down and cried as tears materialized from their eyes.

After a day had passed, Zhao Yun had settled his father funeral. Over-grieved by his father death, Zhao Yun decided that he would find his father murderer. But he needed helps. Perhaps he should seek help from one of the local warlord, Yuan Shao! He would go find him and serve him. Yuan Shao was a man of honor and from a noble family. Perhaps his influence would allow him to seek what he wanted. Beside, the Yellow Turbans have plagued the land. It was time for him to rise as a warrior to protect the weak and innocent and preserved the rule of the Han Dynasty. That would be what his father would have wanted for him to do if he was still alive.

He bid farewell to his mother and set off on a journey as a warrior to serve the Han Dynasty. He swore to himself to serve only the Han, not Yuan Shao himself. If he deemed him unworthy, he would leave him. He took his prized spear, Dragon Spear along with him and left for Yuan Shao castle...

On his journey, he passed by a forest and found a maiden sitting on a rock, playing a flute. The soothing music calmed him as he listened. The music however was filled with tone of sorrow. The girl closed her eyes as she played the music. Zhao Yun was standing in front of her as he noticed animals also gathered in front of her, birds and deers.

"This music... it astonished me how peaceful the tone feels... yet at the same time, it feels sorrow. Excuse me, this young lady, why is your music filled with sorrow?"

The maiden opened her eyes to find a handsome warrior on foot.

"Oh?" She turned her attention to him."This music is meant to express how sad I feel for the Han Dynasty. The former empire was nothing more than an empty shell, its content fed by the Yellow Turbans."

"The people are still suffering without a doubt due to the corruption but as a man of the Han, I must give my power and strength to save its people! I shall end the chaos and evil in this country with my spear!"

"You are quite interesting." the maiden chuckled.

"I appreciate that, my lady. This forest is dangerous, allow me to escort you the way out."

"No need for that, I can protect myself." Zhen Ji then waved her flute and swung it around, which protrayed an effect that she fought as deadly as any man on the battlefield. "Thank you for your concern. By the way, you looked lost. Where are you heading?"

"I am heading to serve Yuan Shao. Do you happen to know him?"

"Of course, I am serving him as well."

"You are...?"

"I am Zhen Ji. Call me Luo, if you like."

"Luo...such a beautiful name indeed!"

"Thank you... but only call me that when we are alone. The court under Lord Yuan Shao doesn't like people calling me that."

"I see... Lady Luo, you can call me Zilong as well."

"Zilong... does your name mean you are the son of the dragon?"

"Yes... They call me the Dragon of Chang Shan due to my valor and strength of wielding a spear. The word "Yun" represent the very clouds above me. It has a meaning that I shall rise like a Dragon hidden beneath the clouds. One day, the clouds shall disperse and my true destiny shall reveal itself!"

"Zilong, you are quite an intriguing man i have ever seen...Oh, the road to Yuan Shao's castle is just ahead, I am going to head back as well. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"It will be my pleasure, Lady Luo."

Zhen Ji got up from the rock as she stopped her melody. The animals that were attracted to her music soon went away. Zhao Yun then walked behind the lady as she led the way...

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji then traveled to Yuan Shao's castle, where the Yuan army was preparing to march toward Ji Province...Another Yellow Turban base...

--

Sorry for the late updates. I just couldn't find time for updates since I have projects and school works to handle. By the way, Mt Emei is the mountain Zuo Ci supposedly went to train and became a Mystic. Weiqi is the chinese chess where you use white pieces and black pieces. In some DW games, it was featured. Hope that clears things up. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Three Spearmen! And Please Review!

Next chapter: The Yellow Turban Rebellion, Oath of Friendship Part One


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, ROTK or any of the characters involved. Koei does. I do not plan to make money out of this.

Author's Note: The characters are the same age as the last chapter.

**Legend of the Three Spearmen**

Chapter 2: The Yellow Turban Rebellion, The first Alliance and Oath of Friendship

"Intolerable! This madman has betrayed the people into self-rule!" exclaimed the yellow armor man as he paced forth and back at the courtyard. Having received news that the Yellow Turbans under the lead of Zhang Jiao are causing havoc in the land. Yuan Shao could not help but felt distraught with such revolt.

"A beautiful flower...must one day shed its pedal." said a young handsome man, dressed in pink and on his shoulders were golden wings. "Much like the Han..."

"Be quiet! Don't even say such thing!" retorted Yuan Shao, the noble of He Bei.

"Then, let call it, my lord, to restore the Han is the tranquility of a loyal retainer." bowed Zhang He as he struck a pose.

"You are right... the noble blood of the Yuan Family also flowed through my veins." agreed Yuan Shao, as he nodded his head. "Then let go, we cannot stop until we destroy the Yellow Turban Rebellion!"

Yuan Shao moved his legs toward the audience hall while Zhang He was standing by the tree.

"My lord! Lady Zhen has returned! With a stranger apparently!" the messenger reported as he knelt and bowed.

"Oh? Then let us meet this stranger then." said Yuan Shao, as he and Zhang He then moved to the audience hall.

In the audience hall, Zhao Yun bowed and knelt before Yuan Shao, who was siting at his throne. Zhen Ji was by his side smiling. Zhao Yun proceeded with his formal greetings.

"Lord Yuan Shao, I would like to serve you. My spear is at your service."

"Oh, for what reason do you want to join me? I have Wen Chou and Yan Liang at my side. If you don't mind, i will arrange for a contest of might between you and my noble two warriors."

Wen Chou and Yan Liang, two bulky men with their axe and spear respectively stepped down from their places to meet Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun nodded and readied his spear.

Zhao Yun charged forth and delivered a upper slash. Wen Chou blocked it while Yan Liang tried to hack at Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun dodged and he went into the corner, and with a spin, he flew back at his opponents and deliver a single slash that made both warriors dropped their weapons. Yuan Shao immediately waved his hand to stop the fight.

"Alright, that's enough." Yuan Shao exclaimed out of worry for his precious brave two veterans. "Zhao Zilong, I hereby accept you into my ranks. We leave for Ji Province to meet the Yellow Turbans in battle before daybreak. Generals, good fortunes in battle!"

Zhao Yun, Zhang He and Zhen Ji bowed, along with Wen Chou and Yan Liang as Yuan Shao waved his hand in signal that Yuan Shao's army would be moving out to Ji Province soon.

Meanwhile...

In the training hall of Xi Liang, Ma Chao was training with Pang De. Jiang Wei stood by the side as he watched the two warriors battling each other. Jiang Wei's eyes glinted as he glanced nervously at the match. He could never predict the outcome of the battle. Ma Chao jumped and tried to slash at Pang De but Pang De just blocked the attack with his twin halberds.

Somewhere hidden in the corner, a girl by the name of Jiang Mei was standing by. She had baby looking beady eyes and a ponytail. She was no beauty compared to Diao Chan but she had a certain charm. She was to be the maid servant of Jiang Wei. She peeped at Jiang Wei's beautiful looks and was amazed with him. She yearned and hoped to be with him as his master forever.

Pang De's eyes shone brightly as he released an aura of musou rage. His body was surrounded by golden aura. He fought more ferociously until Ma Chao panted. Just when Pang De was about to strike, Jiang Wei halted Pang De's attack with his spear.

"Lord Pang De, Lord Ma Chao, I believe that's all for the day training." Jiang Wei said; his eyes facing the ground.

Pang De looked at Ma Chao and withdrew his twin halberds. Ma Chao was panting heavily. Jiang Wei helped him up and spoke to him.

"Lord Ma Chao, you are amazingly strong!"

"Thanks for the compliment, young soldier. How about you and I train for the day?"

Jiang Wei decided to accept the challenge. He readied his spear and shouted,

"Okay, here I come!" Jiang Wei exclaimed as he charged at Ma Chao, spear in his hands.

Jiang Wei dashed and gave a quick swipe at Ma Chao. However, the quick-instinct Ma Chao saw through this and jumped and then delivered an overhead slash. Jiang Wei rolled over and threw out several fire orbs. They exploded immediately which left behind a big black smoke. Ma Chao was gone from sight. Jiang Wei looked around and then he closed his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden, Ma Chao rushed from behind and Jiang Wei blocked Chao's stab with his spear with one hand. Both men smiled at each other. Pang De sensed that there could be danger if this practice duel continued.

"Alright, gentlemen, it is time to stop!" Pang De shouted.

Jiang Wei and Ma Chao let down their weapons and shook each other hand. The three warriors returned to their room to rest for the day. Jiang Wei lay on his bed and in his mind, appeared an image of the three kingdoms number one beauty. She was dressed in purple and pink but instead of maces she held, she was holding a wicked whip... Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which awoke Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei reached for the door but before he could reach to open the door, he suddenly collapsed on the ground and lay unconscious...

_This time, an old man wielding a deck of cards appeared in his dream. He spoke first, while shuffling his cards and then placed one of the cards on the floor._

_"Lord Jiang Wei, I am Zuo Ci, an hermit of Mount E-mei. I have come today to predict your future while observing this land." Zuo Ci said before placing a card on the floor and revealed his hands. " Your cards... are Life and Death... They told me something mystical about your past... Perhaps it is a sign that you death will be upon you? Or death already is upon you and you are merely an empty shell revived by the gods..."_

_Jiang Wei stumbled as he suddenly recalled something... something he shouldn't knew about his past as well as the future he was going to undertake. He remembered himself as Jiang Wei, the general of Shu-Han, proud prodigy of Tian Shui, Successor of Zhuge Liang, who died in vain during the rebellion at Jian Ge._

_"I...Master Zuo Ci... Is there any ways to change my destiny?" Jiang Wei asked._

_"There is no way to change destiny nor the future. All things are simply guided by the hands of fate. " Zuo Ci placed 4 cards on the floor. " Draw two more cards."_

_Jiang Wei drew two more cards and showed them to Zuo Ci. Zuo Ci examined the cards and sighed,_

_"Lord Jiang Wei, the cards you have drawn represented Love and Loyalty. You will encountered the love of your current life but may be forced to abandon her somedays or even to kill her... It's really inauspicious for me to say this... But for loyalty... You will encounter two great lords of these times. You will be forced to serve one or both of them... but in the end, you will only serve one faithfully. Choose well, young prodigy. I shall take my leave now. However, should you need me, just pray in your heart, for I will continue to observe this land as its guardian."_

_Zuo Ci then vanished under a thick smoke._

Jiang Wei awoke on his bed while finding his servant, Jiang Mei lying on his laps while holding his hand tightly. He then found out that she was sleeping and so he removed her hands away from his hand and tried to get off bed when she woke up.

"Oh Master Jiang Wei, you have awaken! Thank goodness! You have slept for three days and three nights!" said the young servant. "Do you need anything? A cup of water? I will get it for you. Please don't get up. The doctor said he couldn't find out anything wrong with you and just said you are simply too exhausted after all that tough training Master Ma Chao been giving you."

"Jiang Mei... Is it me or do I sense that you are actually...in love with me? I heard a lot of rumors about this recently and I wish to clarify this..."

Jiang Mei dropped the cup and was shocked. She quickly cleared the broken pieces away and then smiled cheerfully at him.

"My master...Yes... I've been in love with you for a long time since your arrival. But I dare not tell you because I am afraid that you will reject me... I dare not let you marry me as your wife but please allow me to serve you forever!"

"Jiang Mei... I appreciate your concerns... But all these times, I've been treating you as my sister and nothing more! If I been letting you have the wrong idea, please forgive me."

Jiang Mei's smile soon turned into a sob as she immediately dashed out of the room, with tears dropping from her eyes.

"I know...I know... I know...Sorry for bothering you, Master Jiang Wei!" Jiang Mei said while running.

"Hey wait!" Jiang Wei said while trying to get off the bed but she already left and he collapsed on the floor.

Ma Chao entered the room to find Jiang Mei running away from the room sobbing on the way. He wondered what happened but nevertheless, he found Jiang Wei on the floor and he quickly helped him up then asked Jiang Wei about this.

"Jiang Wei, what happened? Why did the maid I assigned to you ran away crying in tears?"

"Thank you, Lord Ma Chao. Jiang Mei ran away because I rejected her..." Jiang Wei answered.

"I see. Anyways, once you are alright, we are to move out to Ji Province to battle the Yellow Turbans in this final battle between the justified Han and the unjustice of the Yellow Turbans!" Ma Chao declared.

"Yes, sir!" Jiang Wei said as he bowed. Ma Chao's army which consisted of Jiang Wei and Pang De was to move out to Ji Province as Ma Teng ordered.

Meanwhile at the Peach Garden in Lou Sang Village.

A handsome young man with no beard dressed in green armor and armed with his twin swords, called Swords of Fate, was kneeling down beside a large beard man who used a long sharp spear, called Serpent Blade and a tall long beard man armed with a large blade, called Blue Dragon. These men are the Imperial Uncle, Liu Bei, the fierce drunk brute, Zhang Fei, and the honorable warrior, Guan Yu. There, at the Peach Garden, they offered their prayers to the Heaven above and swore an oath of brotherhood.

"Though we may not be born on the same day..." said Guan Yu as he raised his Blue Dragon high up in the air.

"Let us die on the same year, same month and the very same day!" shouted Zhang Fei as he raised his Serpent Blade against Guan Yu's Blue Dragon.

"Let go! My brothers' destiny awaits!" announced Liu Bei as he brought his Swords of Fate against his brothers' weapons in the air.

After the oath was made, the three brothers were seen leaving the Peach Garden with some volunteer troops not far from behind. They were heading to Ji Province as well...

At Chang Sha,

A man dressed in red armor and armed with a sword, called Tiger Sword, was readying and rallying his troops at the barrack, with his son and daughter-in-law, Sun Ce and Da Qiao by his side.

"Let go! Let the Yellow Turbans face the might of the Tiger of Jiang Dong!" Sun Jian rallied as he raised his sword high up in the air. Sun Ce and Da Qiao bowed in respect as Sun Jian's troops cheered. Sun Jian then proceeded to lead his army to Ji Province...

Somewhere near Ji Province.

The infamous Hero of Chaos, Cao Cao, dressed in blue armor and armed with his sword, called Sword of Heaven, was seen drinking wine with Yuan Shao in the tavern on the road. Yuan Shao left his troops in command of Zhang He while he went for a drink with his old friend.

"So...Cao Cao... You are also leading the imperial army to defeat the Yellow Turbans... Unlike myself and the noble Yuan family with our noble heritage, your Cao family were eunuchs relying on the weaken Han dynasty to survive." laughed Yuan Shao.

"Hmph... Yuan Shao... You muddled fool. Family heritage has nothing to do with quelling chaos and gaining honor. You shall see your own folly soon..." thought Cao Cao in his mind.

"It was a good drink, I must say, Yuan Shao, but I must be on my way now. Farewell." Cao Cao bid farewell to his old friend and went off on his own to his troops stationed nearby.

However, on the way, Cao Cao met a fortune teller called Xi Zhi Cai, who offered to have his fortune told. Cao Cao thought that he was in no hurry so he sat down with Xi Zhi Cai, who then read his palms.

"Hmm... Cao Cao, I can see your destiny is quite interesting..." said Xi Zhi Cai, who smiled.

"Why is that so, mister?" asked Cao Cao.

"Cao Cao, you are a tyrant when there is peace but when there is chaos, you are a hero!"

" A Tyrant of Peace? A Hero of Chaos? Hahaha! Amusing!" laughed Cao Cao, who stood up and went off on his own. When he went back to his troops, who were being taken care by his fierce bodyguard, Dian Wei, he raised his Sword of Heaven in the air and made a statement,

"Let us go, my faithful servants of the Han. We shall bring glory by quelling this Chaos!"

"Yes, my lord!" said Dian Wei as he bowed in respect.

Cao Cao's army then proceeded to Ji Province two days earlier than Yuan Shao's army...

Days later...at Ji Province.

Ma Teng's Army met up with Dong Zhuo's army which consisted of Dong Zhuo himself and the fierce warrior Hua Xiong. They then met up with Yuan Shao's army, Sun Jian's army, Cao Cao's army and Liu Bei's army, all under the total leadership of General He Jin, who was ordered by Emperor Ling to lead the Imperial army to quell this Yellow Turban Rebellion. Zhao Yun was training alone outside his tent using his spear called Dragon's Spear, while Jiang Wei and Ma Chao were walking outside their tents, discussing about current affairs. The rest of the officers were discussing battle strategy against the Yellow Turbans in the commander He Jin's tent.

"Soon...the Han forces will overwhelm the Yellow Turbans with our experienced and trained troops with our superior numbers...In the end, numbers do count in victory in battle..." Jiang Wei said.

"Jiang Wei, you do not understand the true meaning of battle. Numbers do not necessarily make victory in battles!" Ma Chao replied to what Jiang Wei had said.

"Oh? Does Lord Ma Chao have another idea regarding this battle?" Jiang Wei then asked, looking quite puzzled of what Ma Chao had said.

"Honor!" Zhao Yun said out of his mouth without even realising what he had said. "What am I saying?" he thought to himself.

"Honor?" asked the curious Jiang Wei.

"Yes, honor. If our men fight for their leaders for honor and their leaders fight for the them for honor, the land will be united." Ma Chao added on to what Zhao Yun had said eariler.

"Could these young men be what I am searching for...?" Zhao Yun thought.

"Hard to imagine, I must say, Lord Ma Chao..." Jiang Wei commented about this honor.

"Won't you try it, Jiang Wei?" Ma Chao said before holding his spear, Stallion Spear high up in the air. " Ma Chao, Mengqi from Xi Liang!"

Zhao Yun put his Dragon Spear against Ma Chao's Stallion Spear and said,

"Zhao Yun, Zilong from ChangShan!"

Jiang Wei smiled to himself as he put his spear, Twlight Spear against Ma Chao and Zhao Yun's weapons in the air.

"Jiang Wei, Boyue, from Tian Shui. It is an honor to meet you all, Lord Ma Chao, Lord Zhao Yun!" said Jiang Wei.

On that day, the Three Spearmen made an oath of friendship and swore as friends united to quell the chaos and unify the land in peace one day... The battle of Yellow Turban Rebellion was about to commence at Ji Province near the Yellow Turbans' base of Ju Lu...

Author's Note: Sorry for late update. Now I am well again and able to write. Stay tuned for next chapter and please read and review! I would like to say Thank you to all my reviewers for their reviews.

Next Chapter: The Yellow Turban Rebellion, Demise of Yellow Turbans.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, ROTK or any of the characters involved. Koei does. I do not plan to make money out of this.

Author's Note: The characters are the same age as the last chapter as usual.

**Legend of the Three Spearmen**

Chapter 3: The Yellow Turban Rebellion, Demise of the Yellow Turbans

The Han forces, which consisted of He Jin, Liu Bei, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo's army, had all gathered at Ji Province, near Ju Lu castle. The battle which determined the fate of the land has begun.

"Destroy the Yellow Turbans and quell the rebellion! Humble the rebels!" He Jin commanded while on his horse in the main camp located at the southern part of the map. "Sun Jian, lead your men to the middle base. Cao Cao, move to the east and occupy the eastern altar. The Volunteer forces shall move to the west and occupy the western altar!"

"Yes, sir!" the officers under He Jin said in respect as they begun to lead their men to the respective locations.

Sun Ce, son of Sun Jian, was fighting the Yellow Turbans with his Tonfas, the Little Conqueror. He bashed one of the enemies with his tonfas on the head and kicked another one in the chest, killing both the enemies. Da Qiao, friend of Sun Ce, had come to join the battle, to support the Sun family at the request of his father, Qiao Xuan.

"Good luck! Lord Sun Ce!" Da Qiao cheered from behind of Sun Ce.

"Ah, Da Qiao. This is dangerous! Go back home!" ordered Sun Ce, who looked very worried for his friend.

"I am not a child! Please let me support you by your side." said Da Qiao, who looked very determined to follow Sun Ce wherever he goes.

"Alright…just follow me by my side, okay? Let go! Hyaah!" Sun Ce shouted as he charged through the enemy lines, followed by Da Qiao, who slashed and cut her foes with her fans, True Beauty, which was made of sharp steel.

The Yellow Turbans in the middle base and altar were led by a man called Zhang Man Cheng. He saw Sun Jian's army cutting down his troops so easily and he was shocked and he was in a state of panic of what to do to stop the Han forces from taking his base and altar. Suddenly, Zhang Jiao's voice reached him from the sky.

"Punish the foolish heathens! Zhang Man Cheng, receive the power!" shouted Zhang Jiao as he chanted a spell to make his officer stronger than usual.

"Ah…I can feel the power!" Zhang Man Cheng said. He could feel his power stronger than usual now. He saw Da Qiao killing his soldiers below the altar, at the plains and hatched a devious plan to capture her and force Sun Ce into retreat.

As Da Qiao was attacking a Yellow Turban with her fans, Zhang Man Cheng appeared behind her in a flash and knocked her out using the blunt side of his sword by bashing her on the head.

"Oh…ah.." Da Qiao let out a soft cry as she fell and lay on the ground unconscious. The Yellow Turbans beside proceeded to take her captive by lifting her soft body to their arms and carried her to their leader, Zhang Man Cheng, leaving her fans behind. Da Qiao then woke up and was forced to be in a kneeling position, her knees were on the ground as her hands are twisted behind her back, forcing her to whimper a little.

"Hmm…this girl will be useful for us to drive Sun Jian and his son back! Hmm..hah!" Zhang Man Cheng chanted a spell, which caused Da Qiao's hands and wrists to be crossed in an X pattern behind her back. He then cast a dark spell, which caused a yellow bright handcuff, made of light from his spell, to handcuff Da Qiao's wrists behind her back and another one to handcuff her ankles together. Da Qiao let out a weary tirery groan as she was in a kneeling position, due to the spell, to find her wrists handcuffed behind her back. She tried to struggled and pull apart the handcuff apart with her hands but it was too hard. She tried to scream but only muffled cries could be heard as Zhang Man Cheng casted another spell, which caused a yellow cloth, made of light, to be wedged between her teeth, effectively gagging her. Da Qiao tried to speak but found that all the sounds she could make were muffled by the gags. "Mmmph…mmphh!" cried Da Qiao as she was in a state of a damsel in distress and she hoped Sun Ce can rescue her soon…

Sun Ce found out that Da Qiao was missing as he found her fans and he then looked for her but found her being taken hostage by Zhang Man Cheng in a kneeling position. Zhang Man Cheng held a sharp sword to her throat to warn Sun Ce not to come any closer or else he would kill Da Qiao immediately.

"Da Qiao!" screamed Sun Ce, to find his friend to be in such trouble. "Damn…you fiend… What have you done to her?!"

"Haha! Your girl is in my hands now. Retreat now or she will be a corpse in a moment!" threatened Zhang Man Cheng who didn't realised Sun Jian and Huang Gai were behind him, armed with Tiger Sword and Black rod respectively.

"What?! Sun Jian! You were behind me!" shouted Zhang Man Cheng in state of shock as he found his sword missing because Sun Jian had deflected his sword away using his Tiger Sword. Zhang Man Cheng rushed to get back his sword and in his action, he released his grip on Da Qiao.

"My son! Hurry!" exclaimed Sun Jian as he rushed to engage Zhang Man Cheng in battle together with Huang Gai. Sun Ce nodded his head and he rushed toward Da Qiao.

"Da Qiao! Are you alright? I will help you get out of this!" said Sun Ce.

"Mmmph…" said the muffled Da Qiao, whose eyes seemed to smile. Sun Ce started to gather his Musou energy and using his power of Musou, he managed to break apart Da Qiao's bonds and gag. Da Qiao stood up and rushed to hug Sun Ce, whose face blushed a bit.

"Thank you, lord Sun Ce, for rescuing me!" said Da Qiao happily as she hugged Sun Ce tighter.

"Um…Da Qiao…Can you release me now? You are suffocating me…" said Sun Ce, who now felt suffocated because of Da Qiao's hug.

"Oh, sorry, lord Sun Ce." Da Qiao blushed as she released her grip on Sun Ce's shoulders.

"Let go, Da Qiao!" said Sun Ce as he rushed to help his father.

"Yes, lord Sun Ce!" said Da Qiao who ran after Sun Ce.

Zhang Man Cheng was having trouble battling both Sun Jian and Huang Gai, but he soon found himself not to have two opponents, but four opponents now! Sun Ce delivered a flying Dutchman kick at Zhang Man Cheng's head while Da Qiao threw her fans at him. He was hit by the kick and fans, which injured him severely.

"Damn…It's all over…" cried Zhang Man Cheng as he fell over and lay on the ground, cold and dead now.

"Good job, my son, and Da Qiao. Now we shall head toward Ju Lu castle!" ordered Sun Jian to his troops as his unit occupied the middle base and altar and was now heading toward Zhang Jiao's location in the castle.

Meanwhile…

Cao Cao unit was advancing from the east and heading toward the eastern base and altar guarded by Zhang Jiao's brother, Zhang Liang. Cao Cao slashed some troops with his Sword of Heaven when a old mysterious mystic with a deck of red cards appeared in a mist of black smoke.

"Zhang Jiao has unexpectedly become the leader of the times… So…Cao Cao, what business do you have in these times of chaos?" asked the mystic.

"Who…are you?" Cao Cao who was puzzled, asked, pointing his sword at this stranger before him.

"I am Zuo Ci… and you haven't answer my question yet… I will be waiting to hear your answer soon…Cao Cao." said Zuo Ci who walked away silently as a group of yellow turbans ran to attack Cao Cao.

Cao Cao slashed and cut these yellow turbans troops to their death. He was about to be surrounded when his bodyguard, Dian Wei, with one axe in his hand, cut them all the surrounders down, protecting his lord successfully.

"Ah…Dian Wei!" Cao Cao commented. "It is warriors like you who are worthy to be compared to the warriors of lore!"

"Thank you, my lord!" said Dian Wei as he cut more yellow turbans down.

Zhang Liang was enraged as Cao Cao's unit was moving toward him quickly. He began to realise that the west base and altar would fall soon. He bit his teeth as he yelled aloud,

"Foolish heathens of the Yellow Turbans…Prepare to be judged!" Zhang Liang began to chant a spell. "God of the winds, in the name of your children, prevent these foes from fouling your air! Do away with these infidels!"

Suddenly, a gust of tornado was formed on the ground, blowing away some of Cao Cao's troops. He Jin was a bit frustrated as he ordered Cao Cao,

"Slay the conjurer! Then the wind will stop!"

Cao Cao and Dian Wei nodded their heads as they headed straight for Zhang Liang while skillfully dodging the tornado on the ground. They met Zhang Liang who was defenseless and shocked upon seeing his foes. Cao Cao delivered a upper slash on Zhang Liang, injuring his chest while Dian Wei delivered another slash with his Bull axe, severely injuring Zhang Liang. Zhang Liang growled as he held to his wounds while fleeing for his life.

"Retreat! My brothers of the Yellow Turbans! We shall rise again in future!" Zhang Liang declared loudly as he and his men retreated from the battle. The spell was broken and the tornado disappeared. Cao Cao's unit has occupied the east altar and base!

"That shall stop the winds…" Cao Cao said. "Alright, men, follow me to Zhang Jiao!"

Cao Cao's unit began to move toward Ju Lu castle as well…

Meanwhile…

Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and their volunteers troops were slaying hordes of Yellow Turbans as they began the advance to the west altar and base. Zhang Bao, another brother of Zhang Jiao, was angry as he saw the volunteers troops advancing toward him. He yelled out aloud,

"Let the wrath of Heavens fall upon you!" Zhang Bao began to conjure a spell as he prayed to the heaven. "Oh…Great Heaven, lend us your help as we fight in your name. Do away with these infidels!"

Suddenly, many boulders began to form above the sky and came crashing down on some of the volunteers troops, crushing them to death. He Jin was quite upset as he ordered Liu Bei,

"Defeat the conjuror! Then the rocks will halt as well!"

Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei each using their weapons, cut open the rocks as they fell upon them as they advanced. They sliced open each rock with ease as they moved toward Zhang Bao. When they finally reached Zhang Bao, he was defenseless and shocked. Zhang Fei grabbed Zhang Bao by the collar and threw him toward Guan Yu who punched him in the face and threw him toward Liu Bei who then delivered a single slash on his

chest. Zhang Bao yelled in pain as he was wounded severely.

"Damn…I have to retreat! My children of the Yellow Turbans, begin the retreat now!" Zhang Bao ordered his troops as they began to retreat away from the battlefield.

Liu Bei looked at fallen yellow turban soldiers and he sighed,

"These people…They used to be innocent…like us…the peasants…" Liu Bei said in sadness.

"Then, brother, you just have to make a new world where these people wouldn't need to suffer anymore!" Zhang Fei said to Liu Bei.

"Brother, Zhang Fei is correct! We shall crave a path through these turbulent times!" Guan Yu said to Liu Bei.

"I see…Alright! Troops follow me! We shall slay Zhang Jiao and end the Yellow Turban Rebellion! Liu Bei declared loudly as the volunteers troops advanced toward Zhang Jiao at Ju Lu Castle.

Meanwhile…

Zhao Yun, leading Yuan Shao's troops, was advancing toward Ju Lu Castle. He pierced and stabbed every yellow turbans standing in his way with his Dragon Spear. As he stood on one of the altars built by the Yellow Turbans, he readied himself for his next foe. A middle-aged man, holding a spear and wearing a yellow turban on his head appeared walking toward the Dragon of Chang Shan.

"Halt!" ordered Zhao Yun. "You are…Uncle Huang! Why are you here? Why are you with the Yellow Turbans?"

This man's name was called Huang Yong, a old friend and fellow disciple of Zhao Yun's father. He was always training with his father and always compelled himself to compete with him and defeat him in a duel. It seemed that in one duel, Zhao Yun's father had intentionally allowed himself to be stabbed to death by Huang Yong's spear. Huang Yong, unwilling to die with his old friend, allowed himself to ally with Zhang Jiao. He was waiting for this moment… a duel with Zhao Yun!

"Speak no more, son. Stand and fight, Zilong!" shouted Huang Yong as he charged forth to attempt to stab Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun skillfully dodged and stabbed back at Huang Yong, which did pierced through his heart, giving him a slow and painful death.

"Uncle Huang!!!" shouted Zhao Yun as he pulled back his Dragon Spear and held Huang Yong in his arms. "Why?"

"I am sorry, Zilong. Your father was killed by me… I joined the Yellow Turbans in hopes of this day…Now…I can…leave..in peace…Thank you…Zilong…Aaghh…" said Huang Yong as he drew his last breath.

"Uncle Huang…Noooo!!!" cried Zhao Yun as his respectable uncle was killed by him. However, now he had found and killed his father's murderer, he had no aims in life other than restore peace back to the land. He buried Huang Yong under the sands by putting sands over his corpse and then he raised his Dragon Spear and rushed to Ju Lu Castle…

Meanwhile…

Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and Yuan Shao had surrounded Ju Lu Castle with the Han forces troops. Just then, Dong Zhuo, leading Ma Chao and Jiang Wei, appeared with his unit right behind Ju Lu castle. Zhang Jiao was enraged, upon seeing the accursed Han forces surrounding his castle like this. He could bear this no more.

"Feel the wrath of Heavens!" Zhang Jiao bellowed as phantoms of yellow turbans appeared, and they killed some Han forces troops who entered the castle, even though they were illusions. Bearing this no more, Dong Zhuo ordered Ma Chao and Jiang Wei to dispose this obstacle immediately. Jiang Wei and Ma Chao entered the castle, while dodging each phantom of yellow turban carefully.

However, Dong Zhuo was surrounded by some real yellow turbans. He was about to be gutted to death when Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei saved him from peril by defeating each yellow turban. When asked about their ranks, they replied that they were simply volunteers with no ranks.

"Hah! Mere peasants saving me! Give them some rewards and then get them away from me!" ordered Dong Zhuo. Zhang Fei was mad about the bad behavior of Dong Zhuo toward him and his brothers and was about to go and drag his fat caress out and beat him to death when Guan Yu stopped him. The three brothers had no choice but to leave and continued to siege Ju Lu castle.

"Huh…What's this?" Jiang Wei asked as he found four mysterious glowing huge pots in the castle.

"I see…Those pots must be making those illusions!" Ma Chao pointed out.

Just then, a phantom appeared behind Jiang Wei and was about to stab him with his sword when Jiang Mei rushed over behind him and took the blow on behalf of him! Drops of blood gushed out of Jiang Mei's chest as she fell to the ground. Jiang Wei was shocked as the phantom laughed and walked away in triumph. He quickly held his maid in his arms and gave a loud cry.

"Jiang Mei…Why did you save me?" Jiang Wei asked, while shedding tears for Jiang Mei.

"I am sorry…Lord Jiang Wei…I couldn't serve you anymore…Please live well on my behalf…" Jiang Mei said, as she closed her eyes and her hands touched the ground. Jiang Mei was dead.

"Ahh…Noooo!!!!" Jiang Wei cried aloud upon finding his friend dead. Upon his rage, Jiang Wei smashed open all the four pots with his spear, Twilight Spear, which made the illusions vanished in a moment. "Zhang Jiao…you will pay for this!"

Zhang Jiao upon finding his last trick had failed, prepared to fight and die in the name of the Heaven. However, his personal guard forbid him to do so.

"This area will not last longer…Please escape!" said the guard as he was then slashed to death by the oncoming Zhao Yun, who was determined to end the chaos with his two newfound friends, Jiang Wei and Ma Chao.

"Why you…" Zhang Jiao said as he then chanted his final spell which allowed the Yellow Turbans to disappear to a safe land far away from the corrupted Han control. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei and Ma Chao were puzzled to find Zhang Jiao vanished under a thick smoke. With the disappearance of Zhang Jiao, the defeat of the Yellow Turbans were certain and the Han forces emerged victorious in this battle.

After the battle, Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun were still sad about the loss of his friend and uncle respectively. However, Ma Chao cheered them up. The Three friends vowed to meet again and fight under the same banner again as they declared their oath of friendship again to the Heaven. They bid farewell and returned to each respective territory. The Han forces dispelled and each lord returned to each territory. Cao Cao and Yuan Shao went to serve He Jin while Liu Bei got a prefect role in Ping Yuan. Sun Jian got a prefect role in Chang Sha as well. With this arrangement, the Yellow Turbans rebellion has finally ended…However…a new chaos was about to emerge…

* * *

At Ru Nan

After the Yellow Turbans, the small city of Ru Nan was safe and sound. Deng Ai was patrolling the city with his halberd, the Obligation. On the street, he found a man dressed in purple clothes and holding a black fan. He went forward and asked for the identity of this mysterious man.

"Who are you, sir?" asked Deng Ai.

The man turned to face Deng Ai and gave a well prompt reply,

"I am Sima Yi…And I am looking for a protage. Care to join me on my journey?" asked Sima Yi.

Deng Ai was attracted and aroused by Sima Yi's seemingly great wisdom and cunning mind. He decided to join Sima Yi on his journey, leaving his mother behind. He also left his new office behind, which he hated because of the greedy corrupted fat governor. He had no wish to return to office no more. He would embark on this new journey, and under the teaching of his new teacher, Sima Yi, he would find his destiny soon. Reaching into his pocket, Deng Ai pulled out a seal of office and he threw it away right in front of Sima Yi, who gave a sly laugh at his protage's action.

"Yes! I would join you on your journey, Master Sima Yi!" answered Deng Ai. From that day on, Deng Ai and Sima Yi departed on a journey to train their strategical skills and military might as well… The student and teacher would become great in future…

* * *

Meanwhile…after the fall of the Yellow Turbans, at Luo Yang

News have reached Emperor Ling of the disappearance and fall of the Yellow Turbans. A celebration feast was held in the court by all the Han officials. Wang Yun also attended the feast. However, after the feast, he returned home and he sat on the chair in his room and heaved a sigh. Diao Chan noticed his father's behavior and she could not help but felt worried for her father's health. She entered the room and asked her father,

"Father…Why are you still worried for the Han court? The Yellow Turbans have fallen! We should rejoice, father." said Diao Chan.

"Diao Chan… There are still the corrupted Ten Eunuchs who are still causing trouble… We can't do anything to help at all…All we can do is to wait for a new hero…" said Wang Yun.

"Yes…father." replied Diao Chan as she hoped for a new young hero to save the Han…

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for late update. Anyways, please read and review! The Yellow Turbans have fallen. But where are Zhang Jiao and his brothers? Who knows.

Next chapter: The Ten Ennuchs rebellion.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, ROTK or any of the characters involved. Koei does. I do not plan to make money out of this.

Legend of the Three Spearmen

Chapter 4: The Ten Eunuchs Rebellion and The Battle of Liang Province

After the Yellow Turbans Rebellion, the land was temporarily relieved of its chaos and turmoil as Zhang Jiao and his brothers went missing. The Han forces led by He Jin decided to head back to Luo Yang. Emperor Ling then passed away. Once they arrived, He Jin plotted to kill the Ten Eunuchs who had been seizing power within the court. Alas, his plot was soon found out and he was trapped within the palace. With nowhere to run, he tried to scream for help, while killing some soldiers of the Ten Eunuchs.

"Help!...Argh.... protect...the emperor!" said He Jin with his last words as he was slain. The entire palace was thrown into chaos and confusions. However, this was settled when Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao arrived to slay the Ten Eunuchs, leading their army. Jiang Wei and Ma Chao had returned to Xi Liang to report to Ma Teng. During this time, Dong Zhuo led his own army into Luo Yang to attempt to take control over the capital. Zhao Yun, Zhang He and Zhen Ji had returned to Ye, while Yuan Shao took some troops to attempt to serve the current Emperor Shao and further the Yuan legacy.

During the battle, Dong Zhuo used his spiky blade to cut down some Eunuchs while Yuan Shao used his noble sword to slay some Eunuchs too.

"Time for me to hunt down some eunuchs! And capture that little brat, Emperor Shao!" shouted Dong Zhuo.

"Dong Zhuo! You shall not have your way with the Imperial court! If anyone is worthy of serving the Emperor, it is I, Yuan Shao!" retorted Yuan Shao.

Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao then proceeded to eliminate each and every eunuchs until one of them could gain the favor of the current Emperor.

Zhang Rang, the leader of the Ten Eunuchs, attempted to flee away with Emperor Shao, who is in a carriage. However, Dong Zhuo found him first and cut him in half before he could say a word. With that, the Ten Eunuchs were no more. Emperor Shao was impressed with Dong Zhuo and made him Grand Master, declaring him the victor over Yuan Shao. Dong Zhuo looked at the corpse of Zhang Rang and laughed. Dong Zhuo then wanted to get near the carriage when Yuan Shao ran to him, pointing his noble sword at him.

"Stop right there, you vile creature. You are but a mere lord of no nobility. You should not get near the Emperor!" yelled Yuan Shao.

Dong Zhuo swung his blade at Yuan Shao, who managed to evade it by falling on the ground shocked.

"Shut up! The rule of the Han is dead! My rule begins now!" retorted Dong Zhuo.

Yuan Shao got up and scoffed at Dong Zhuo as he felt disgusted.

"Then I shall take my leave now!" said Yuan Shao as he led his troops away from Luo Yang and back to his home in Ye.

Soon, Dong Zhuo's rule of terror began. He called for an meeting and he wanted to replace Emperor Shao. Ding Yuan objected to this and wanted to leave. Dong Zhuo was about to call his guards to execute him when Lu Bu appeared in the hallway. He was very huge and tall and wore a headdress of a peacock feathers on his head and he wore bright red and yellow armor.

"I have no time for this. Lu Bu! Lead me away!" shouted Ding Yuan.

With the presence of Lu Bu, no guards dared to advance upon Ding Yuan. Even Dong Zhuo was in awe of Lu Bu's strength and prowess. After Lu Bu and Ding Yuan left, Dong Zhuo asked his officers,

"I have heard this Lu Bu is a great man. I wish for him to join us. Any ideas?"

Li Su, friend of Lu Bu, stood up and bowed before replying,

"Grand Master, Lu Bu and I are friends. As far as I know, he is a man of greed and was no man of honor. Please give me some golds and jewels as well as the legendary steed, Red Hare so I can persuade him to join us."

"But Red Hare is my favorite..." said Dong Zhuo

"A man of talent is more worthy than a horse. Surely, my lord, a man like Lu Bu is a rare talent!" added Li Su

"Very well then. Li Su, go now!" ordered Dong Zhuo.

"Yes, Grand Master." said Li Su as he bowed again and left.

Li Su met up with Lu Bu and they both talked in Lu Bu's house.

"Lu Bu, my lord Dong Zhuo wanted to enlist your service. He is even willing to give his famous steed Red Hare to you." said Li Su as he called for a servant to lead Red Hare, a red crimson horse outside Lu Bu's horse. Lu Bu was amazed and he agreed to change lord.

"Very well, I shall be ready to serve by tomorrow..." said Lu Bu.

Later that night, Ding Yuan was in the audience hall alone when Lu Bu walked in.

"Ding Yuan...I cannot serve you anymore. Now, die!" said Lu Bu as he rushed to his foster father with Sky Halberd in his hand.

"Lu Bu! My son! How could you betray me...Argh!" said Ding Yuan as he was cut down by Lu Bu.

Lu Bu cut off his foster father's head and went to Dong Zhuo's audience hall. He threw the head and everyone was amazed.

"Ah, Lu Bu, you have come to serve me. Now, I shall make you my foster son!" laughed Dong Zhuo in joy as he gained a powerful ally.

"Yes! Father." smirked Lu Bu as he then became Dong Zhuo's personal bodyguard who was aside him everytime.

Tyranny continued as Dong Zhuo was harder to assassinate with Lu Bu at his side. He then deposed of Emperor Shao and made a new Emperor puppet called Emperor Xian.

* * *

Cao Cao, the hero of chaos, was serving He Jin until Dong Zhuo took over. Having no choice, Cao Cao decided to serve Dong Zhuo but as his tyranny grew, Cao Cao felt disgusted with his rule. One day, Wang Yun was crying at his house with several loyal Han officers because they could not get rid of Dong Zhuo for his tyranny. Cao Cao entered the house and laughed,

"So many of you, yet none of you are able to get rid of Dong Zhuo. I do have the courage to take his life, but I need your Seven Stars Sword." Wang Yun asked Diao Chan to get the sword while he poured wine for Cao Cao. Cao Cao drank the wine when Diao Chan returned with the Seven Stars Sword. This sword was covered with seven precious jewels.

"So this is your daughter? I didn't know Minister Wang has such a beautiful and magnificent daughter." Cao Cao looked at her with admirable eyes as she passed the sword to him.

"You flatter me, Lord Cao. I am adopted by father after all." Diao Chan smiled and turned to leave. " I hope we meet again..."

"Ahem... Well then, Cao Cao, if you have the need of the sword to get rid of the villain, then I am counting on you." said Wang Yun. Cao Cao took the sword with him and left the house.

The next day, Cao Cao entered Dong Zhuo's house and he tried to kill Dong Zhuo with Seven Stars Sword when he was sleeping but was saw through when Dong Zhuo woke up and saw Cao Cao's actions through a mirror. Cao Cao then pretended to give the sword to Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo took the sword and examined it.

"It is a good sword but it is no match for my weapon... I think I will keep it." said Dong Zhuo. Cao Cao then asked for permission to leave which Dong Zhuo agreed. Cao Cao then used this chance to escape to Chen Liu. He then faked an imperial decree and sent it to Yuan Shao and various lords.

* * *

Meanwhile Ma Teng was said to also join the Coalition as well. Dong Zhuo fearing a pincer attack set out to attack Ma Teng in the battle of Liang Province. Jiang Wei was still sad about his father and Jiang Mei's death so he drunk himself with training with his spear. Ma Chao stopped his training and advised him that the dead won't wish him to continue like this. Just then, news of Dong Zhuo attacking Ma Teng's teritory in Liang Province had arrived.

"So that villain has revealed his true color... Come with me, Jiang Wei, and we will show him our justice!"

Jiang Wei nodded and went to prepare for the battle. During the battle, Ma Chao pierced and killed Wang Fang, an officer of Dong Zhuo when Li Meng tried to attack him to avenge for his fallen comrade. Ma Chao dodged his attack and grabbed his neck with one hand then twisted his head, which killed him. Jiang Wei was also attacking with his spear. He killed many Dong Zhuo's troops and wondered why did he ever fight alongside Dong Zhuo during the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

Pang De found Hua Xiong on the battlefield and they exchanged blows until Hua Xiong stopped and asked,

"It's been a while, General Pang De. Why not join us? Your valor will be much appreciated by our force."

Pang De swung his twin halberds. "I am afraid I must refuse. It is beyond the ways of warrior to simply surrender to the enemies without a fight!"

"Very well then..." Hua Xiong swung his Bull's Sword at his foe but was deflected by Pang De's halberds. Pang De spared his life and with one slash, only wounded him.

"Darn...you. Pang De. You will regret this!"Hua Xiong then retreated.

The battle on Dong Zhuo side was not going well.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, it is not wise to continue this battle. Our resources are draining. We should form a truce with Ma Teng. I believed their side is suffering as well." advised Dong Zhuo.

Dong Zhuo had no choice but to listen to Li Ru's advice and formed a truce between him and Ma Teng. Both army retreated in the end.

"Lord Ma Chao, why are we retreating?" asked Jiang Wei. "If we pushed on, Dong Zhuo's head will surely roll!"

"Jiang Wei, our army is not doing so well, so is their side. We should retreat for now, for the sake of our people of Xi Liang!" answered Ma Chao.

"Jiang Wei... take note that the battle is important, but the soldiers, the troops, their lives are more important." added Pang De.

"Yes, sir." said Jiang Wei.

* * *

Two days later....

Jiang Wei then had an idea and proposed to Ma Chao that he was going to infiltrate Dong Zhuo bases and spy on them for information. Jiang Wei said that he was going to leave him for a while and thanked him for his care and teaching these months. Before he left, Ma Chao gave him a token of justice which consisted of a short sword and bid him farewell.

"Take this short sword. It wasn't much, but I used to use this sword when I was a child and call it my "Sword of Justice" Farewell. Do remember to send a letter via pigeon."

"Thank you! Lord Ma Chao" Jiang Wei humbly received the sword with both hands and left on a long journey.

Jiang Wei went to Luo Yang, dressed commonly in alternate costume, purple color. He tried to conspire with a greedy Dong Zhuo's official. Jiang Wei gave him some money who exchanged them with a scroll of information. Diao Chan was passing by when she overheard the conversation. She smelled something fishy with Jiang Wei and followed him outside to a mountain with river nearby. Jiang Wei was trying to return to Ma Teng side.

Outside the Chang An gate, lay mountain and river. Jiang Wei was walking on the road when Diao Chan spied on him from a nearby rock. Was he a coalition officer? She thought. After confirming that her target is an enemy, Diao Chan threw her mace at Jiang Wei skillfully, which surprised him and injured his left arm. She intended to capture him and question him as she jumped out of her hiding place and shouted as she got back her mace,

"Don't move!"

Jiang Wei rushed for cover but he dropped his spear. He hid behind a rock. Jiang Wei thought that was she an female officer of Dong Zhuo's forces? Has she found out his plan? Jiang Wei left behind a scroll of information on the ground after he rushed for cover. Diao Chan kicked it away in fear of her enemy getting a hold of it. Jiang Wei readied his short sword that was given by Ma Chao and he leapt from rock to rock. Diao Chan tried to throw both her maces at Jiang Wei but missed and they returned to her hands. Having found that Jiang Wei was nowhere to be seen. Diao Chan went to pick up the scroll. This was the time Jiang Wei was waiting, an enemy unprepared. He leapt in the air and Diao Chan then dropped the scroll and readied her maces, but one of her mace was knocked away by Jiang Wei's kick. Jiang Wei then entered into a struggle with her and threw and tossed her away, which made her dropped her other mace. As Diao Chan landed on the ground, Jiang Wei then grabbed her collar and was about to slit her throat with his sword when she screamed as loud as she could. Diao Chan closed her eyes and after a minute, opened them and seeing that she was not killed. Jiang Wei was stunned by her cries, as Diao Chan pleaded to him that that was enough already but he then regained composure and flipped her over, pushing her face to the ground,

He twisted her hands behind her back and folded her arms behind her back. He then tied her up by tying her wrists crossed together behind her back in an X shape. Then, Diao Chan kept kicking Jiang Wei so he moved on to her legs and tied her ankles up as well. He took the last piece of rope and tied her body on her shoulders and waists, between her chests, in a bowline knot, then in 4 circles, finished by a tight random knot, efficiently tying her arms to her body. She let out a low whimper noise after that. Jiang Wei was careful enough not to touch her chests, in case he was sued of molesting her. He then tied a overhand knot connecting her bound wrists to her bound ankles, effectively and efficiently placing and putting her into a hogtie. Diao Chan struggled a lot and was about to scream for help when he quickly gagged her with his hands and pulled her body toward a nearby cave where he then gagged her mouth with a piece of cloth.

After some troops left running past their location, Jiang Wei heaved a sigh of relief as he told Diao Chan not to scream as he is going to ungag her. She nodded her head and Jiang Wei took out the wet cloth drenched with her saliva. She asked,

"Are you going to kill me, oh enemy of Lord Dong Zhuo?"

"No, I am going to release you as I am not willing to harm a delicate lady such as yourself. Please pardon me for tying you up."

Jiang Wei was about to untie her when a tiger leapt out of nowhere in the cave and attacked him while another tiger dragged Diao Chan deeper into the cave.

"Help! A tiger! Help me please!" Diao Chan screamed.

Jiang Wei rushed over to his spear and grabbed Diao Chan's maces as well. On the way, a tiger leapt and Jiang Wei blocked its fangs before slaying it with a stab in the head. Soon, more tigers arrived and surrounded Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei leapt high in the air and dashed over the tigers and broke through the siege.

He then fought his way through until he came to a spacious room. Diao Chan was unconscious and lying on the ground hogtied and guarded by two white tigers. Jiang Wei had a tough time battling each of the white tigers and was forced to use his inner "musou" to slay all of them. Jiang Wei untied Diao Chan's bonds as he cut open the bonds bound behind her back on her wrists and on her ankles and the bonds of her hogtie with his spear. He tried to wake her up by frequently shaking her body but to no avail.

Suddenly, a deep aura of hunger and death was sensed by Jiang Wei was he looked up and at the top of the room was a tiger demon armed with its deadly claws. It jumped around hastily at the top speed of light and Jiang Wei looked very blurred at his sight.

He tried to stab at the demon but it gave a quick howl and leapt onto him instead. Just as it was all about to be over, Diao Chan sensed that Jiang Wei was in danger. She awoke and quickly threw her mace at the demon who leapt backward.

"You are awaken, my lady!" exclaimed Jiang Wei who got up by a leap.

"Yes, thanks for saving me. I haven't known your name. You are...?" asked Diao Chan.

"Jiang Wei, Boyue, of Tian Shui." Jiang Wei answered.

"Let get this fight over with, lord Jiang Wei. My name is Diao Chan." Diao Chan said, getting ready to fight as she retrieved her maces.

"Yes, lady Diao Chan."

The two warriors charged at the Tiger Demon. Diao Chan attempted to slash at the Tiger Demon with her maces while kicking at its face with her heels in a strangely beautiful dance. Jiang Wei leapt in the air and attempted to stab his enemy over a few times before both of them kicked the Tiger Demon away.

The Tiger demon screamed and wanted to escape as it jumped toward the roof. However, a mysterious man with a fishing rod sealed the demon and leapt away, leaving the couple in amazement. Both sat down on a rock.

"Jiang Wei, what are you planning with lord Dong Zhuo's official? Are you really with the coalition against my lord?"

"Yes, I am. I serve Ma Teng's son, Ma Chao. I am gathering information on Dong Zhuo's bases."

"And what are you doing with that scroll?"

"Send it to lord Ma Chao, I guess."

"Jiang Wei... Then you are my enemy!"

"You are no match for me..."

"I can't let you sent the scroll."

"Why?"

"That is... I can't tell you the reason..."

"..."

"..."

There was a long silence until Jiang Wei decided to speak up.

"I should tell you since we save each other life."

Diao Chan looked at Jiang Wei in his eyes and found them captivating.

"This official that gives me the information...He said that Dong Zhuo's city of Chang An and Hong Long are weaken due to the allies force gathering in the Central Plains and Dong Zhuo plans to strengthen the defense of Luo Yang to attempt to outlast the Aliied forces. With this information, I can tell Lord Ma Chao that if we take Chang An and Hong Long, Dong Zhuo will be isolated in his castle of Luo Yang and then we together as united forces will break into it and slay Dong Zhuo. That is the plan."

"This plan will endanger the lives of many innocent people. I cannot allow such a drastic plan."

"Are you saying that you have a plan to slay Dong Zhuo without endangering the lives of many? That is impossible..."

"That...I cannot say, for it is a secret of my father."

"Even if I spare your life and save you? Then tell me who is your father."

Understanding the gratitude of saving her life, Diao Chan decided to say only one line.

"Wang Yun, Minister of Interior."

Jiang Wei was surprised...very surprised. He had not expected the honorable Minister would have a daughter. However, all these silence and talking made Jiang Wei exhausted, especially after fighting a tiger demon. He clung on to his spear while his eyes began to fade to sleep.

"Hey, Jiang Wei...don't sleep. Aren't you afraid I will kill you while in your sleep and take your scroll?"

"Ha...you won't. I owe you one life, while you own me two life. You....won't...do it...I have your weapons... "

Then there was a long silence until Diao Chan poked Jiang Wei with a stick. Ensuring that he was asleep. Diao Chan carefully retrieved her maces but when her hands tried to reach for the scroll in his pocket, Jiang Wei grabbed her hands, causing her to scream a bit.

"Don't you touch that scroll...I merely let you take your weapons back. If we were to fight again, it will surely be your death. Beside, I have to escort you back to your father safely, in case he sent out a search party."

"You thought well...for every single detail... Very well, you keep your scroll while you keep your hands away from me!"

Jiang Wei gasped and immediately let go of her hands. He hadn't touch a woman since Jiang Mei's death. His heart began to flutter when he slipped over a rock, causing his body to make contact with Diao Chan's body and

they fell together, with Jiang Wei on top of her, lips making contact with each other. Both eyes widen as Diao Chan pushed Jiang Wei away. Before he could speak, Diao Chan gave him a tight slap on his right cheek.

"You...fiend...You...try to steal a delicate heart of a girl again and I will...leave."

"What..do you mean? There was a rock...and I merely fell over...Still...your lips are sweet..."

Another slap again and Diao Chan turned to leave. Jiang Wei tried to chase after her but suddenly, a meteor shower appeared, which made both wondered.

"It is beautiful..." commented Diao Chan

"Yes...just like your face..." smiled Jiang Wei.

Diao Chan's face turned mad as she tried to slap Jiang Wei again but this time Jiang Wei dodged.

"Relax...my lady, I was only bluffing. It is night already, let find food before we rest for the night."

When finding foods, Jiang Wei picked an apple on the ground while Diao Chan leapt up a tree to find an same apple again Both wondered again when meeting back at the cave. They entered the cave together when Diao Chan threw Jiang Wei's belongings outside.

"Get out...I need to undress and clean my clothes. There are clean water in the cave. Take some in your flasks and sleep outside."

"Yes...my lady." said Jiang Wei quietly as he did not want to anger the lady anymore.

During the night, there is a presence of the same person who saved them from the tiger demon...

The next morning...Jiang Wei and Diao Chan woke up to find themselves in skimpy clothes. Diao Chan chased after Jiang Wei for a while before he explained that he took off his clothes to clean and dry near a fire he built.

After arriving at the bridge, which linked Chang An to Wu Wei, they decided to part ways.

"I can only escort you here. I must part here. Farewell, lady Diao Chan."

"Farewell...I will remember your name well, lord Jiang Wei."

As Jiang Wei walked a few steps on the bridge, the cracking noises made Jiang Wei uncomfortable. He turned to check his belongings and found out that his scroll had been stolen! Jiang Wei turned back to see Diao Chan smiling evilly, with the scroll shaking in her hands.

"Looking for this? You let your guard down...I am still your enemy and this is my farewell to you."

Diao Chan cut off the ropes of the bridge with her maces and Jiang Wei fell... into endless bottom...

Jiang Wei could only mutter "Why...?" when he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Diao Chan heard that but she disregard that statement. After all, if there was plan to kill Dong Zhuo without sacrificing the lives of others, then surely his death would be the sacrifice to save others. She turned to leave for Luo Yang.

* * *

At Ye, home base of Yuan Shao's forces.

Zhao Yun was packing his bag of belongings in his room when Zhen Ji appeared at his doorstep. Zhao Yun opened the door, ready to leave when he saw Zhen Ji, almost in contact with her. He began to feel awkward and decided to speak up first,

"Lady Zhen... don't try to dissuade me from leaving Yuan Shao. He was no man of honor. He was filled with pride of his family heritage. He stole the land of Nan Pi from Han Fu. I cannot serve him anymore. Forgive me, lady Zhen"

"Zhao Yun...I understand...but do you know that I was to be wedded to Yuan Shao's second son, Yuan Xi? Before you leave, I want to hear your true feeling." said Zhen Ji.

This was a pang of shock to Zhao Yun. He was falling for Zhen Ji but to know his love to be wedded to another was a disgrace to his honor. Added to the fact that it was Yuan Shao's son, this added fuel to his anger. However, considering Yuan family's military strength, it would be safer for Zhen Ji to be with Yuan Shao.

"I am sorry...lady Zhen, I think that it would be safer for you to remain here..."

Zhen Ji immediately went to hug Zhao Yun. He could feel her body warmth against his body.

"No...that is not your true feeling... Tell me you don't want me to marry Yuan Xi." cried Zhen Ji as tears began to dwell in her eyes.

"Zhen...No. Duty above all else. I must go to my hometown and visit Lord Gongsun Zan!" Zhao Yun pushed Zhen Ji away, leaving her to sob alone, while he went to the stable and rode his white steed...A drop of tear could be seen on his eye as he hurried on...

Zhang He saw all these and was amused. He went to Yuan Shao, who was holding an audience with his officers about Cao Cao's fake imperial decree. Yuan Shao had decided to join the coalition when Zhang He reported about Zhao Yun's desertion.

"That man...He was a man of honor and duty. I truly grieve to see him leave like this. He was a match for my Yan Liang and Wen Chou. But my family lineage is more important! Don't chase after him, Zhang He. We shall march to Chen Liu at once!" declared Yuan Shao.

"Yes...my beautiful Yuan Shao!" said Zhang He as he began to give a light dance.

Zhao Yun betrayed and deserted Yuan Shao despite Zhen Ji's dissuasion and he then went back to his hometown in Chang Shan and reassured his family's safety. He went to Bei Ping and served Gongsun Zan as guest general.

Various warlords gather at Chen Liu and selected Yuan Shao as Grand Commander. The Coalition anti Dong Zhuo army was formed. Among its rank, the likes of Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Liu Bei could be seen...Later, the allied army arrived on Si Shui Gate to defeat Dong Zhuo's tyranny.

Author's Note: Sorry Sorry for the late update. It's been over a year and six months. Do forgive me. Work and life above all else. Yes...I got influenced by the "honor" stuff in Samurai Warriors 2. Samurai Warriors 3 is out in Japan by the way. The Sword of Justice is from DW4 Ma Chao Quote. Han Fu owned Ye in history, I merely switched Ye to Nan Pi.

Next Chapter: Taigong Wang and Battle of Si Shui Gate


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, ROTK or any of the characters involved. Koei does. I do not plan to make money out of this.

Legend of the Three Spearmen

Chapter 5: Taigong Wang and the Battle of Si Shui Gate

"It all began..." stated the mysterious man who saved Jiang Wei and Diao Chan back at the cave. In his hand, was a bottle of the tiger demon soul within. With one chant of spell, he crushed the bottle instantly, destroying the evil spirit that has appeared in Ancient China, as the bottle went speckled into a pile of dust, which was washed away by the winds.

"When we helped them." stated Nu Wa and Fu Xi who wore different clothes. They referred to the incidents of Jiang Wei, Diao Chan...and Deng Ai..

"Perhaps, it is time for you to make things right again..." said Nu Wa, eyeing the youngster's eyes, which remained confident.

"Those people you have saved turned out to be interesting...Perhaps I should help out." stated Taigong Wang as he leapt off from the cliff. As he dived into darkness, he chanted a spell to enable him to float. He grabbed Jiang Wei's sleeve and reduced the impact of gravitional force as he landed gracefully on a river. The white hair youngster then conjured a rowing boat and placed the unconscious Jiang Wei on it.

He then used his fishing rod to create torrent of waves to speed the boat to its destination. As Jiang Wei woke up, he was alarmed to find himself moving on torrent of water. He grabbed his spear immediately and pointed it at the suspicious white-haired youngster.

"Who are you?! Announce your name!" stated Jiang Wei loudly.

"Do not be afraid, my boy." said Taigong Wang calmly. "Pleased to meet you. I am Taigong Wang, whose other name I have abandoned long ago, is Jiang Ziya."

Jiang Wei lowered his spear but was still on guard.

"So you are the famous Jiang Taigong in the books I have read when I was young. It was said that you used a hook with no bait to fish in a river in a river and you claimed that a willing fish will be caught even if without bait..." Jiang Wei pointed to his fishing rod, which now has a giant chainball instead of a normal hook.

"But you should be dead hundreds years ago!" exclaimed Jiang Wei as he raised his weapon again in defence.

"Calm down..." said Taigong Wang coolly as he slowed down his boat. "I am now a deity, a god or simply known as Mystics. Fu Xi and Nu Wa told me about you, him and her."

"What?" said Jiang Wei slightly surprised when he heard the term Mystics as well as Fu Xi. "I know Fu Xi; he sent me a message in dream..."

"Those are your sub consciousness, not dreams." corrected Taigong Wang.

"Who is 'she' and 'he' you spoke of?" asked Jiang Wei puzzled and bit clueless about 'him' and 'her'.

"She is the one you just met and he is your eternal rival as destinies entangled once again. I sense a great amount of evil coming...but not too soon..."remarked Taigong Wang.

Jiang Wei nodded his head slightly in agreement as he knew that she is Diao Chan, the lovely but deadly enchantess, but he...could be on of his acquience in the past.

"I must go now. Your destination is here. Farewell, for we share some similarites in surname as well as...others." Taigong Wang's body shone brightly before disappearing into thin air.

"Wait..." said Jiang Wei as he rushed forward with his hands reaching out for Taigong Wang but his hands met air instead. "I still have many questions...I suppose I must find the answers myself!"

Jiang Wei rowed the boat to nearby shone to find a castle or a city in fact nearby.

"Wu Wei?" asked Jiang Wei as he approached the gate.

"No..." it is Luo Yang!" said one of the passer-by.

"What?!" Jiang Wei then proceeded to probe further.

"So...what's happening in the capital city?" asked Jiang Wei.

"Dong Zhuo has signed a ceasefire treaty with Ma Teng. Now the Alliance force under the command of Yuan Shao is arriving near Si Shui Gate!" replied the man who then walked into the city after being inspected and frisked for weapons and then checked for identity.

When it is Jiang Wei's turn...He was frightened and he panicked but he decided to try to stay calm...before he noticed, the guards pointed their weapons at him and a notice paper with the picture of his handsome face!

"You are wanted for trying to harm Lady Diao Chan. Come with us quietly or you will be dead meat this morning!" warned one of the guards.

Jiang Wei had no choice but to let the guards came close to him as he was surrounded. They bound his hands behind his back and secured his body and chained his legs so he can only walk...

"Move, stupid boy!" screamed one of the guards who knocked Jiang Wei's head with the blunt side of his spear.

"Ow...I will. Stop pushing me..." said Jiang Wei as he tried to walk and almost tripped when a passer by helped him up. She was a kind woman but then the soldier jabbed his spear into her body...as blood gushed out of the wound.

"No one helps the prisoner!" screamed the guard as he managed to mortally wound the woman.

"Agh..." cried the woman bleeding on the ground.

"No...how could you do this to her? She was only a passer by!" yelled Jiang Wei before he was gagged by a cloth.. "Mmph...MMPH MMPH! (You bastards, you will all pay for this!)"

The guards then led Jiang Wei across the street, which lies many people eyeing the young handsome man...Some wondered why he was captured, other sighed as he was just another victim of Dong Zhuo's wrath...

Back to the poor woman...she then transformed into Nu Wa, with her costume from Warriors Orochi 2...

"Heh...it seems that Jiang Wei is captured. Perhaps I should help? Perhaps not? I wonder." said Nu Wa before she disappeared leaving the pool of blood in white color form...People thought it was a ghost or a monster so they left the blood for days before asking the cleaners to wipe them off...

Back to Diao Chan who is currently resting in her room. She then moved to her make up table and applied make up while trying out new outfits. She picked one most sexy and it is the one she wore in DW6, showing her slender figure and stomach wide open. A lady guard then came in after knocking the door and reported,

"The man you were being molested from is here."

"Bring him in." stated Diao Chan as she continued to apply make up before moving to the table with cups and teapot.

"Yes, my lady." the lady guards then went to bring in Jiang Wei bound and gagged... Diao Chan smirked before removing his gag.

"Why are you...Diao Chan? Why am I brought here?" asked Jiang Wei.

"You are the one calling the kettle black when you are a pot...I was violated by you and I want compensation." Diao Chan eyes turned angry shooting daggers.

"But I..." said Jiang Wei before he was untied.

"Take him to the wardrobe. Give him new clothes." commanded Diao Chan to the lady guards under her control.

The lady guards proceeded to take Jiang Wei by arms and force, making him wearing his DW Strikeforce 2 costume...Then they tied him up, taking away his weapon in the process and tossed him onto Diao Chan's bed. Diao Chan stroked his chin a bit before giving him a tight slap on his cheek.

"If you demand an apology, then I would not, because you serve that bloody tyrant Dong Zhuo. I have a history with him...I thought he was a good man but his ambition has shown his true nature." stated Jiang Wei.

"What do you actually know? You are no less younger or older than me..." said Diao Chan.

"I am 19 this year." Jiang Wei stated his age.

"I would not tell you my actual age but since you are so sincere...I am 18 this year...Just had my birthday before you did that disgraceful thing to me..." growled Diao Chan.

"I...am sorry." said Jiang Wei sadly.

"Then why don't you join Dong Zhuo's army? You are from Tian Shui, so he will allow you because he used to govern Tian Shui...before Ma Teng did." proposed Diao Chan.

"Is this a plot? What's in it for me...?" said Jiang Wei wondering Diao Chan's true intention.

"Dong Zhuo's life..." said Diao Chan softly as the doors and windows are shut closed with no one else outside...

"I see..." said Jiang Wei as he began considering his options. He was tied up and captured. If he does not join, he will be killed surely...No choice then.

"I accept." continued Jiang Wei.

Diao Chan smiled weakly before Nu Wa appeared behind her and delivered a head blow to her skull so that she will fall asleep temporarily. Jiang Wei was quite alarmed and scared to see Nu Wa, the beauitful goddess...He quickly grabbed his spear which was by his side in a weapon rack and held it against Nu Wa's throat.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" asked Jiang Wei.

"Fear not, child. I am the mystic Nu Wa. I have come here to warn you that the presence of the three stars had led to a great calamity. Please be careful of your actions..." said Nu Wa, smiling at Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei slightly brushed before he put away his spear.

"You sound like Fu Xi...I suspect that you and Lord Fu Xi are related. If I am not wrong, you and him are siblings as well as couple." said Jiang Wei confidently.

"That's right, but it is no concern of you. She will wake up soon. Farewell!" said Nu Wa as she slightly blow a kiss which Jiang Wei quickly ducked to avoid the magic...Well there is no magic anyway. He then found Diao Chan waking up and he quickly braced himself to explain himself.

"I did not attack you...It was a mystic by the name of Nu Wa." explained Jiang Wei.

Diao Chan barely opened her eyes before she was helped up by Jiang Wei. She wobbled to her seat and sat down.

"I see...Her name is Nu Wa. She said something...I couldn't remember..." said Diao Chan as she felt her head was shaking and vibrating.

Jiang Wei then tried to massage her head by applying some ointment... before he brushed a bit.

"Thank you..." said Diao Chan smiling.

"I also have a similar dream about Fu Xi..." replied Jiang Wei about the mystics' dream

"Is that...so?" said Diao Chan before someone knocked on the door. She quickly moved her hand to a closet. Jiang Wei got the message and he hid inside the closet immediately.

Diao Chan glanced at outside through a hole on the door and saw that it was a large man with peacock feathers on his armor. She smiled in relief as she knew how to deal with him.

Flashback:

Wang Yun had asked Diao Chan to slay Dong Zhuo. He knelt down on his knees and pleaded to his foster daughter. She had no choice but to feel obliged to help him. She decided to drive a wedge between Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo by risking herself.

Her father then introduced her to Lu Bu, who fell in love with her because he and Diao Chan were from the same hometown. He missed her as she and her family were separated from his family long ago. She smiled back at him and felt the same. They got along quite well until Dong Zhuo heard of this and decided to take her away...Ever since, Lu Bu had to be careful of meeting her without his foster father knowing of this.

End Flashback.

She opened the door after it was knocked again. She bowed and greeted Lu Bu.

"Lord Fengxian, is anything the matters?" said Diao Chan as she looked around to find no traces of Dong Zhuo. She sighed deeply a heave of relief in her heart as Lu Bu replied.

"It is nothing, Diao Chan. I have heard that the man who kidnapped you is arrested. I even hear that he is a BOY! How dare he?! Where is he? I want to butcher him right NOW!" said Lu Bu agitated.

"Lord Lu Bu, there is no one here...I have to rest. Farewell..." said Diao Chan in a soothing voice.

"Sorry, Diao Chan. I will take my leave now." said Lu Bu as he turned around.

Lu Bu nodded toward Diao Chan as he walked away from the door and headed toward his room. Diao Chan sighed a heave of relief again before the closet door opened.

"So that is the famous Lu Bu, styled Fengxian. He is more approachable when he is around you." Jiang Wei commented while smiling.

Diao Chan turned toward Jiang Wei and gave him a slap on his cheek. Jiang Wei rubbed his swollen cheek for a while, as Diao Chan turned her back toward Jiang Wei.

"Lord Lu Bu is my everything. I depend on him so much; You will never understand." said Diao Chan as she was about to cry.

Jiang Wei quickly grabbed a tissue paper and wiped Diao Chan's tears away swiftly. Diao Chan smiled for a bit at his action.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome..." replied Jiang Wei.

Diao Chan then had her maids guards to hand Jiang Wei a set of clothes, before nodding to Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei got the meaning of Diao Chan's actions as she and her maids left her room for a while. Jiang Wei took this time to quickly change his costume so he dressed like a normal Dong Zhuo troop under Diao Chan's command. Hopefully, no one saw through this.

When he is finished, he left the room before Diao Chan and her people returned. Days later...the battle of Si Shui Gate commenced. At the Audience Hall, Dong Zhuo had asked his officers who to lead the defense at Si Shui, but none of the current officers could answer...except Lu Bu was about to step forward when he was halted by Hua Xiong.

"There is no need for a chicken to be slain by a knife meant for bull slaughtering. Leave it to me, Lord Dong Zhuo!" exclaimed Hua Xiong.

"Hmph..." scoffed Lu Bu as he returned to his seat.

"Excellent, Hua Xiong. I shall count on you. Lu Bu, head to the battlefield as well. I want the beautiful Diao Chan and Cai Wenji to also particpate in this battle. Now get going!" exclaimed Dong Zhuo.

Cai Wenji was the daughter of Cai Yong, who also served Dong Zhuo. He was also the one who had plotted with Cao Cao and Wang Yun to slay Dong Zhuo but alas, the assassination was a failure. However, Cao Cao escaped...and on his journey, he met Chen Gong, but later parted ways when he found his personality too cruel for his liking. Now the whereabout of Chen Gong is unknown... Cai Wenji smiled to everyone but her heart was filled with darkness shuddered by Dong Zhuo's tyranny.

"I shall go..." said Cai Wenji.

Diao Chan knew her position was the same with Cai Wenji. Therefore, they found themselves being able to converse properly. They easily made friends with each other as they shared a tight bond with each other. She then patted Wenji on her shoulder.

"I know, I shall accompany you too." said Diao Chan who then glanced briefly at Lu Bu. Lu Bu could not help himself but stared back at Diao Chan's enchanting eyes... He nodded as he grabbed his Sky Halberd and headed to the battlefield...

At Si Shui Gate...

The Allied forces under Yuan Shao, who had led his coalition that consisted of Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Yuan Shu, Gongsun Zan and many others, arrived before the battlefield. The army total strength and numbers exceeded Dong Zhuo's forces...

Yuan Shao brought his officers, Zhang He, Zhen Ji but his two brave and fearsome officers, Yan Liang and Wen Chou have not arrived yet. He sat in his main tent, pondering over his next move... Cao Cao also brought Dian Wei, and the recent added new bodyguard Xu Zhu.

Xu Zhu was a man from a village in Cao Cao's terirtory. When Cao Cao's army ran out of grains during an expedition, The Hero of Chaos ordered supplies to be taken from nearby village and when he had gained victory, he would return the supplies and even add some more. Dian Wei was in charge of the same village Xu Zhu was meant to protect.

They fought for a while...Dian Wei's single handed axe against Xu Zhu's massive club... They fought until they lay on the floor, exhausted and so they pledged themselves to be friends. Dian Wei then recommended Xu Zhu to Cao Cao, who was impressed when he heard of the fight. He made Xu Zhu his second bodyguard and since then, the two friends swore to protect Cao Cao from any harms...

During the fierce battle, Diao Chan was alone...surrounded by enemies from other side. She wasn't afraid as one soldier came up to her and she smacked her away with her maces before equipping herself with the chain whip from DW6. She then slashed the remaining troops away and wasn't aware when someone grabbed her from behind...It was Zhang Fei of Yan...

"Hey, you whore! Where did you come from?" said Zhang Fei, still strangling his hold over Diao Chan... Diao Chan couldn't break away from Zhang Fei's grasp...Just when she was about to face her fate, someone appeared above Zhang Fei...and smacked Zhang Fei away with the blunt side of his spear.

The masked man who dressed in purple uniform of Dong Zhuo's forces then helped Diao Chan up as she coughed saliva out of her mouth.

"Who...are you?" asked Diao Chan.

The man refused to answer as he then proceeded to jab at enemies with his spear before running away.

"Wait!" said Diao Chan.

Before she knew it, he was gone...Feeling upset and yet, indebted to the man, Diao Chan had to walk away sadly on the battlefield.

Hua Xiong was sent to be the commander of this battle. He had slain multiple amount of officers with his Bull's Blade effortlessly until...Guan Yu appeared!

"Who are you? I demand your name!" exclaimed Hua Xiong.

"I am Guan Yu, sworn brother of Liu Bei. I shall prevail..." said Guan Yu as he rushed on foot toward Hua Xiong who is also on foot.

"Take this!" shouted Guan Yu as he slashed Hua Xiong's gut before he could even attack. Hua Xiong clutched on to his wound...BUT this didn't take his life at all...

"Damn you..." cursed Hua Xiong as he then quickly found a steed and mounted it.

"I let Hua Xiong fled...My brothers! Victory is ours!" yelled Guan Yu at the top of his mighty voice. His two brothers then came toward him to congraulate him.

"Excellent Job! Guan Yu!" said Liu Bei happily.

"Yeah, I agree! Brother Yu is strong, but I am way stronger!" boasted Zhang Fei.

The two men then proceeded to laugh merrily as the battle of Si Shui Gate ended in victory for Allied forces. Lu Bu and Diao Chan finally met up.

"Lord Lu Bu...There was a strange man...who had saved me...I wonder who is he." asked Diao Chan.

"Hmm...It's no use wondering, Diao Chan. We have to go NOW!" exclaimed Lu Bu as he picked Diao Chan up on his Red Hare and rode away...

The masked man then removed his hood and revealed himself to be Jiang Wei. He then walked away and retreated with Dong Zhuo's army...

"I hope this works..." muttered Jiang Wei.

Author's Note: Sorry for very late update; I hope this is good chapter! Please review!


End file.
